Magic Market Mayhem
by Most Fantastical
Summary: Post-Fractured. Jim and Claire are finally tying the knot and it's a momentous occasion for the market and their families. But something magical is going on in New Trollmarket with strange consequences. Maybe they can get a rain check for part of the honeymoon…


Magic Market Mayhem – _Post-Fractured. Jim and Claire are finally tying the knot and it's a momentous occasion for the market and their families. But something magical is going on in New Trollmarket with strange consequences. Maybe they can get a rain check for part of the honeymoon…_

This is another lighter tale, one more in the vein of Brownie Bonanza. If you weren't particularly interested in that one you may decide to skip this one as well. I hope you don't, I think it's a fun little tale, but I don't think it will significantly hinder your enjoyment of What Only We Could Do. Certain items will not have been seen and you will have missed Jim and Claire's marriage, but the majority of the story will still make sense. I have been wanting to release lighter fare around Christmas since it's such a lovely, if sometimes sad, time of the year. The story in its entirety is posted here in one entry so you can read it at your leisure or all at once. The finale will post chapter by chapter in the coming months.

Stated ships include Jim and Claire – obviously – Toby and Darci, Strickler and Barbara, and Blinky and Nomura. If any of those bother you, you might skip this tale and wait for the finale where those ships exist but some are less prominent.

Mild violence, mild to moderate sexuality. There is a wedding in this story, hence sex is discussed in a reserved way. While the characters are all legal adults at this point, I don't write sexually explicit material and I particularly don't like the idea of being overly detailed when we know the couple as children/teens in canon. That being said, there is some discussion in the story between married, adult characters that is not graphic in nature.

* * *

Magic Market Mayhem

* * *

Chapter 1

The Last Day Before the Rest of Our Lives

* * *

"I think you did really good up there." Claire couldn't help but grin, flushing with pleasure. The girl beside her sipped at her water bottle. "Have you acted a lot?"

"I've been in a few plays. Nothing huge. I loved your performance, your voice is great." The girl beamed.

"Thanks. I'm Beth." She extended a dainty hand and Claire shook it. "I wish there were more speaking parts to go around."

"Same here." Claire tried not to stare at the directors, huddled in a few of the theatre seats and whispering to each other, comparing notes. "There's a lot of talented actors out here. Have you ever seen this play in person?"

"I saw 'Hunchback Of Notre Dame' five years ago and it's my favorite Disney movie. The music is just so awesome and complex!" Beth was a pretty girl, hair dark and curly, spilling down her back. Her skin was the color of cocoa, smooth and bright. Claire couldn't help but think of Darci. She would make a wonderful Esmeralda if they picked her. Claire tugged at her sleeves and wished makeup could conceal her marks better.

"I've seen online clips. Y'know, before Disney slams the channels with copyright suits and breaks the uploaders' thumbs." Beth giggled and the two chatted a while longer. More girls found seats near them, faces carefully blank. Their tapping feet and fingers betrayed their nervousness – Esmeralda would be a great role for someone hoping to break into the theatre world professionally. Rehearsals didn't start for two weeks, which made the timing perfect.

At long last the directors broke out of their bowed huddle and one of them clapped loudly. "Thank you all for coming out. There is a ton of great talent to choose from and we had a terrible time because each of you have great qualities for the role." Claire held her breath. It was a sweet thing to say but it wouldn't lessen the sting of rejection. "We've agreed that we'd like to have a few of you come back again." They would have to act out the scenes and songs chosen by the directors to show flexibility, naturally. "Beth Anderson, Rachel Aderby, and Elisa Mattea. If you three could hang back that would be great."

No one sighed with disappointment. There was a collective polite clap, crestfallen withering, and the director shook his head sympathetically, dark beard rustling. "I know ladies, I know. I would love to see any of you try out for future roles. This choice was immensely difficult." Beth's hands clenched in her lap and she seemed to buzz with excitement, clamping down on her delight in respect for her fellow actresses.

"Congratulations!" Claire whispered, trying to look happy. Beth seemed nice; Claire hoped she got the role. Beth thanked her in a whisper and took off to talk to one of the producers waving her over.

Claire hung back as the others trailed out. The director noticed her, tracking her through the seats with his eyes. "I'm sorry dear, our minds are made up," he began gently.

"Oh, no. I understand, that's fine. I think all three of those girls would be amazing." He seemed relieved. "I just wanted to know if you had any advice for those trying to get more acting experience. I know you're busy, I just…"

"Yeah…I guess so." He looked sheepish. "Your audition was really nice…Claire was it? Give it a few years and I definitely think you'll have some impressive acting chops. But…well, your singing is not quite what we're looking for regarding Esmeralda. And…"

Claire sighed softly. "My hair and tattoos, right?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Have you thought of dyeing it? And there are some foundations that might hide them really well. There are a lot of roles those won't matter for, but for Esmeralda…I've never seen tattoos quite that bright."

"I understand. Thank you for the advice." Claire headed out after the other girls, eyes warmer than she would have liked to admit. She was grateful for the bright sun overhead – it made her rapid blinks look natural as she headed out onto the New Jersey sidewalk.

She'd known this would probably happen. Many modern plays didn't care about hair color or tattoos, but the plays she loved – Shakespeare especially – tended to be older or styled that way. And with white hair and tattoos that simply wouldn't be covered by makeup, she was limited. Extremely. There were hundreds, no, _thousands _of talented young actors and actresses, and it was probably already hard enough to choose between them without the bright white marks and hair of a white mage.

Claire checked the time on her watch. It was just as well. It was nearly eight and she wanted to go home. She looked one way then the other, ensuring there were still people about. Not that she had to be afraid of much; if anyone tried anything funny with her she had a few bolts of magic light that could deal with a threat. But it was never wise to go looking for trouble.

The purr of a familiar Vespa made her perk up. It stopped in front of her and Jim removed his helmet. "Hey there. What's a pretty lady like you doing out here alone?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Trying out for a play. I could use a ride. I've got a busy day tomorrow."

His eyes twinkled as he offered her the other helmet he'd brought. "What a coincidence. So do I."

Claire snorted with laughter she climbed on, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Some would say it's bad luck to see each other twenty-four hours before the wedding." She snuggled into him, chin on his shoulder as they took off.

"I'll risk bad luck." He sped up and Claire enjoyed the feeling of the breeze, the scent of late summer, the weary green of the trees they drove under. "How'd the audition go?" he continued as they stopped at a light. Claire tried not to flinch.

"Not quite what they were looking for," she said lightly. Jim looked over his shoulder at her. "My singing is a little weak and…well, the other girls were really good. I talked to the girl that got the role, she had this gorgeous dark hair."

"If beauty was the requirement you'd beat out everyone every time." Claire's face warmed at the stern, firm statement. Jim's compliments always felt genuine, always golden. He glanced up, keeping an eye on the light. Traffic in the city required concentration. "Is it the hair…and the marks?"

Claire bit her lip. "They did play a part. I just don't want you to feel bad about the marks." She'd gotten them to get quick control over her power, to rescue him from Geode. Knowing Jim he might beat himself up over it. "It'll just be hard to get roles for older plays or period pieces." Even minor roles, she added mentally.

The light turned green and they took off again, Jim silent as they rode. When they reached her apartment building she climbed off, removing the helmet. "So…I guess tomorrow's the big day. Though if I'd known the audition wouldn't turn out even a little, I wish we'd had the rehearsal dinner tonight instead of scrambling yesterday." She tucked her hair back, wind having swept her bangs around wildly.

"Hey. C'mere." She stepped closer, letting him take her waist. Drawing one finger along his arm, Claire felt the warmth of his shoulder through his t-shirt. "You'll find a good play that's perfect for you. You will."

"I should have known better really, I was really stretching it auditioning at all. I just…y'know." Claire leaned forward until their noses touched. "Everything okay at Trollmarket?"

"Yeah, everyone's really excited. And I'm serious hon, you're a great actress." 'Great' was a stretch, Claire thought, but the sincerity felt lovely. She leaned in and kissed him, unable to keep from smiling when he continued, "Toby still hasn't told me anything. What about you?"

"Nope. I trust him though. It's just kind of funny that both of us have no idea what our honeymoon is going to be like." Toby had heckled Jim to allow him to handle the honeymoon as his gift. With incredible persuasion – and the threat that Toby would give Claire every awkward picture of Jim from elementary school that he had in his possession if he didn't get his way – Jim had finally caved. Claire figured that Jim didn't need to know that Barbara had already shown most of them to her anyway.

Jim sighed nervously. "I just don't really want it to be too far. I mean I'd love to go somewhere with you, but it would feel so weird to be away from the market if something happened."

"I know right? Maybe if we're close to a gyre spot it wouldn't be so bad." Claire gave him one more kiss and stepped back. "As long as he doesn't send us to…I don't know, a beet farm in Scranton or whatever, it'll be nice."

Jim's thumb slid over her wrist, where the runes started. "I do feel bad about this making things harder for you. But it didn't sound as though there was much option if you wanted to find me."

"Oh please, finding you was a million, billion times more important than anything. Getting used to these things…it's like losing a Smartees packet and finding a whole crate of Nougat Nummies." Jim snorted at this.

"Why do I keep getting compared to a candy bar?"

Claire winked. "Maybe you're too sweet for your own good. Love you…see you tomorrow."

"Love you too." He put his helmet back on and Claire watched him go before heading into her apartment building.

Finding him had been the most important thing. And she did love the control the marks afforded her. She turned her arms over thoughtfully before pulling her sleeves back down. Something would come up for plays, she told herself. The right time would come around if she just kept trying.

It was hard to believe the wedding was tomorrow. They had waffled back and forth on whether it should be in Arcadia or New Jersey, but the plain truth was not every human knew about trolls, and it would be a lot harder to move a whole market of trolls than it would be for Claire's family to hop on the gyre. Or, in the case of those that weren't quite aware of trolls, hop on a plane.

Claire took the elevator – she was on the eighth floor so the stairs were for emergencies only – and when she reached her door she paused. The sound of people within made her blink before she realized who it had to be. Suddenly the group hushed and she cracked the door open. "If anyone hired a stripper I'm leaving," she called. Bursts of laughter made her grin and she entered.

"It's time to party!" Mary swept forward and grabbed Claire in a hug. "For the record we did not order a stripper. Even though that sounded fun to some of us."

Darci and Kim were in her kitchenette, Shannon behind them at the stove and stirring something that smelled delicious. Even Nomura was present, looking awkward on her sofa. Barbara set a plate of chips down, face bright. "Thanks for including me girls. Gosh I feel young…I haven't been in a bachelorette party for ten years…"

Claire looked around, finally spotting the decorations. Red streamers and shiny gold tragedy-comedy masks littered the room, and the balloons had skulls on the sides and quotes from Shakespeare tied to their strings. "Aw, you guys…this is awesome. Shannon, what smells so good?"

"Family recipe for cheese dip. We've got salsa and guacamole ready." She adjusted her glasses. "Sorry I'm not going to be able to stay for the wedding, this game tournament's timing is the worst-"

"Shannon, you kicking butt at Mecha Dino Three is totally cool. You did great qualifying, there were thousands of contestants." Claire hugged her. "Just let me at some of that dip and we'll all be square." Shannon smiled and poured the cheese into a large bowl.

"How'd your audition go Claire? Oscar is usually fair in tryouts, I've dealt with him with a few shows." Kim hesitated and Claire hoped her face didn't look too disappointed.

"Not what they were looking for." Claire tugged her hair and flashed her arms. "It's okay though. They got some really talented girls for the roles. Maybe I'll be able to play Titania or a fairy-type role at some point, right?" Kim nodded solemnly and Claire pretended to be even more interested in the cheese dip.

Darci held up a cardboard box. "Nomura was awesome and made a version of Trivial Pursuit exclusively about plays and movies, so Claire is probably going to stomp us all." Claire sat down on the sofa and let herself forget about the auditions in favor of female revelry and chips. It was time to celebrate.

* * *

"Dude, are you sure this is what you want to do for your bachelor party? We could go do laser tag or something." Toby frowned and prodded his bowl. "Is this supposed to set up like this?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Jim checked the consistency. "It'll cause a nice crust when it bakes. It makes them nice and chewy." He brushed off his apron, opening the pub oven and pushing in the nearest pan. "I like cooking, we're making sure New Trollmarket has some fresh snacks while Claire and I are gone, and neither of us are old enough to drink. Besides, where could we go that Blink and Aaarrrgghh and the others could go?"

"Fair point." Toby looked up and threw his arms open. "Wingman!"

Aaarrrgghh marched into the hug. "Got all three Gun Robot movies ready, and one good reboot." Aaarrrgghh handed the boxes for the DVDs over, grabbing Jim in a hug too. "Happy for Jim. Marrying Claire! Big party for ceremony tomorrow!"

Jim stroked the green, thick fur affectionately. "Exactly. There's going to be a huge party tomorrow so we don't really need to go crazy tonight. I'm cool with a nice evening of cooking and movies."

"All right, all right…if you're sure." Toby slid his pan into the oven too, setting a timer on his phone. "Before I forget, have you heard anything from the Trollslayers recently? I just want to be on top of things while you two are gone and I'd like to know if we've got those jerks floating poking around our neighborhood."

Jim shook his head. "Not a word. It's a little strange to me. I haven't heard any reports about someone attacking trolls, and we're getting a pretty good system going." He started counting on his fingers. "Blinky's got contacts with the krubera. Quaggawumps just arrived for the ceremony so they're okay. Gatto's guys are…well, they're with Gatto, but nothing out of the ordinary has happened and they don't contact us." Jim thought of Lance and Victoria, of the marks that still remained. They had dimmed and dulled over the months – he could barely make out his own as a troll – and even Blinky's had faded to an aging brick color. Jim couldn't say he missed the Trollslayers by a long shot, but Victoria was sensible at least. Nearly a year had gone by without them being contacted. Had Lance's spirit been so broken by the loss of the gauntlets of Lancelot?

"I managed to find an un-nibbled DVD player." James entered the kitchen with Blinky on his heels, the latter carrying a large bowl of gravel. The player was under James's arm. "You need any help over there kiddo?"

"We're good. Besides, you're going to do all the catering tomorrow, I can't let you work any harder tonight." Jim undid his apron and set it aside. "We've got an hour before those are ready to take out." Toby poured a measure of salty niblets into another bowl and popcorn into the largest. Strickler entered as he sat down, Merlin and Eli and Steve behind him. Steve toted a television and Eli held a dozen different cords and cables. Merlin was talking with interest.

"So this one lets the visuals work, and this is for power…interesting." Eli nodded as he and Steve set up the television and DVD player. "So is this normal for a 'bachelor party'?"

"Nah, this is the Boy Scout version. Which I mean with all affection. Most of them involve more drinking I guess, if movies are right." Toby settled in and Jim sat beside Jim, grinning when Aaarrrgghh cuddled in behind both of them and made for a comfortable back rest.

"I'm quite excited! I haven't seen the sequel before, though I've been told not to get my hopes up." Blinky took a handful of gravel. Strickler switched to troll form – more comfortable for the temperature – and folded his wings loosely around himself.

"It's not very good. But it's not as bad as critics say." Jim waited for everyone to get comfortable and nearly hit play before stopping. "Wait, where's-?"

"I'm 'ere! Make way!" NotEnrique charged in and jumped onto Aaarrrgghh's shoulder. Mordred followed him, sitting between James and Merlin. Both men seemed pleased. "By the way, Paduga's slinking around outside. I think she wants in."

"I was just walking by!" The aswang poked her head in. Embarrassment made her pink stone deepen. "I was thinking about grabbing a snack is all. You know, some blood from the cooler."

Jim waved her in. "Come on, my party my rules. Come watch the movie with us." Her pointed ears pricked up and Paduga scampered past the pub. She returned with a thermos and planted herself by Aaarrrgghh.

Jim hit play and enjoyed the reactions of those that had never seen Gun Robot. And all the while a buzz of nervous excitement swept through his heart. He was getting married to Claire tomorrow. In that respect he couldn't wait for the movies to end and to get to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2

Two Weddings in One Day

* * *

Don't lock your knees. Jim remembered Ms. Janeth giving him this advice and found it useful. He even thought he saw her given him a tiny nod of approval. Who said theatre didn't teach useful skills?

Most of the non-family guests had to sit on his side because Claire's family was huge. He knew the names of four cousins, three aunts, four uncles, and her grandmother ruled over the group with a watchful eye. Ophelia sat beside Walter Jr., who was a quiet, observant child that was already starting to look a little like Strickler around the nose. The boy noticed him looking and waved. Jim dared a tiny wave back.

He had to look away from the people. He could make speeches to trolls, but polite interest in human faces made him nervous.

The doors opened at last and the bridesmaids entered and Jim took a breath because it was really happening now. Mary led the way in a long purple gown, followed by Kim – the director of the Beauty and the Beast play from a couple years back – before the groomsmen entered. For all his awkwardness Eli carried himself well in front of an audience, calm and confident. Steve swaggered, but of course he did, that was Steve. Jim tried not to laugh as the four took their place. Coach Lawrence grinned and Steve pointed at the group and clicked his tongue winsomely. A few of Claire's cousins giggled, silenced by a glance from her grandmother, and Jim wondered if his in-laws thought Claire was marrying into an honorary family of nutcases.

She probably was, but they had no idea just _how _crazy.

He and Claire had wrestled over how much about the magical world they should spill and to whom. In the end they agreed that telling anyone at the time of the wedding might be a little too much. She wanted to tell her grandmother eventually, and Jim knew that his own grandmother had knowledge of Strickler being "unusual." Beyond that it seemed like the right time would come, and they had enough to think about with two ceremonies happening.

Darci and Toby entered together, and sounds of affectionate admiration rose from the crowd. Darci was a queen in purple and Toby looked more like an adult than Jim had ever seen. They all did really. It was so hard to think of everyone as actual grown-ups; he'd known these people in high school, and that hadn't been very long ago. Yet enough had happened to them to make it feel like a century.

Toby grinned encouragingly at Jim and glanced at Darci, as if to say, "How lucky are we man? That these incredible ladies love us?"

Insanely lucky, Jim thought. Don't lock your knees.

When the two took their place Enrique marched neatly down the aisle, carrying the wedding bands seriously. Claire's side of the family "oohed" over him and Jim laughed to himself. Someone was evidently abuelita's favorite, from the way she took out her phone to take pictures. One of Claire's youngest cousins was the flower girl, casting rose petals behind her cheerfully, and Jim held his breath when the wedding march started.

Even though he knew she would be stunning, _knew _she would be the most beautiful thing in all creation, he wasn't prepared. He couldn't breathe for five seconds, and he would never forget that moment, ever.

Claire's hair was done up, a pale knot at the back of her head, held in place by clips and roses. Small white flowers were woven in as well, just visible under the veil. The dress was understated, slender, obviously an old-fashioned, Spanish lace design. But it drew attention in the most modest of ways to the natural beauty of her, to her movements and the sweetness of her frame. The lace went all the way down to her hands but he could still see her runes if he squinted. They glowed when she was excited and the faintest glimmer was visible. A rich bouquet of roses and lilacs with baby's breath helped conceal it. Eli had been kind enough to handle the flowers – it was great practice for his green magic.

And her face. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her face alight with joy. Her lips were deeper red than usual, lashes done up, and he could tell she felt beautiful. Her veil was so light that it looked it had been crafted from spiderweb. Javier was stone-faced, probably because even the tiniest crack would mean he would dissolve into a crying mess.

"She looks really pretty," Eli whispered. Jim smiled.

"Yeah. She does."

Javier lifted Claire's hand and kissed it as they reached the end of the aisle. "Siempre seras mi princesa." She hugged him for a long, lingering moment before turning back to Jim. Javier made it to his seat where Ophelia was ready with a tissue.

James stood silently as everyone settled, but when at last quiet fell, he cleared his throat. "Hi everyone. I hope you'll forgive me not calling you 'dearly beloved' because I haven't had the pleasure of meeting all of you, so I don't know if I'll love you or not." A few titters rose from the crowd. Jim noticed his grandmother watching James with a distant, hard hate. "But I would like to thank you all for gathering to witness the union of two people I definitely would classify as 'dearly beloved.' James 'Jim' Lake – my incredible son – and an amazing, wonderful young woman named Claire."

When he'd asked James to officiate the human ceremony, Jim had known it would mean a great deal to the man. He hadn't expected him to sit down abruptly and blink back tears. "You're serious? You really want me to officiate?"

"I'd appreciate it. If you can." Jim had glanced down at his hands, not wanting to embarrass James. "For Claire's family we're going to do some Catholic ceremonies, but we've talked about it, and we think having King Arthur officiate would be pretty awesome. Especially since you're part of the reason we can even have a human ceremony."

James had stood up and pulled Jim into a hug. "I'd be honored," he said thickly. "Really. I…thank you son. You and Claire. Just…thanks."

Jim didn't like the idea of upsetting Claire's family – some of them were very staunch Catholics and might desire a priest – but she wouldn't hear of anyone other than James speaking for them. And even her grandmother's stern face softened as James spoke, affection obvious.

After the ceremony Jim couldn't recall much of what was said, other than being asked if he promised to trust, nurture, and care for Claire in sickness and in health. If he took her to be his lawfully wedded wife. He said "yes" of course, "I do," and when it came time he lifted the veil and tucked it back over her hair and ducked his head to kiss her. Claire took his chin in her hands and pressed her lips to his and Jim tried not to think about the fact that dozens of people were watching them kiss.

Mary wolf-whistled. The room erupted in laughter and even Ophelia had to stifle a chuckle. James's grin was bright and Jim sighed with relief. "I'm proud to present Mr. and Mrs. James and Claire Lake."

Claire Lake. Jim's heart backflipped. Her cheeks were pink with euphoria and the room applauded, Enrique clapping loudest and cheering. "You look amazing," Jim whispered in her ear.

"You too. Let's just hope we hold together through the reception for the real party." Claire gave him a mischievous peck and Jim took her arm.

One ceremony down, one to go.

* * *

"Dear, esteemed guests. Thank you for traveling all this way. We are honored by your presence!" Blinky's voice boomed through the chamber, the very heartstone seeming to hum with the echo. Raucous shouts and cheers bounced back at him and Claire was glad she was used to trolls or the noise might have been too much.

The wedding had been lovely and the reception pleasant – it had been a short affair, a couple hours with the excuse that they were traveling for their honeymoon on a specific flight. The truth would have been an ordeal to explain. Claire supposed she was lucky; she got to use her wedding dress twice.

Trolls had no dress code when it came to their joining ceremonies, but in a lot of ways it was like many weddings. Guests came and observed a few rituals, the couple was presented, and then there was a party to celebrate. But Claire knew better than to anticipate a quiet occasion. NotEnrique had been working with Glug to create barrels of drinks and if trolls could do one thing, it was celebrate. And trolls were hardly the only guests.

Toward the front sat large groups of gnomes and brownies, chittering happily. Mingling with them were the fairies of Avalon, chirping and flying around, humming their communication. Claire had made sure to get them an invitation as promised. Goblins were right behind them, long limbs making them able to stand up and see over the smaller figures. Trolls and changelings mingled together, the changeling children closer so they could see. Their human families – the ones that knew about trolls anyway – were squeezed in with them, Barbara and Claire's mother talking softly, both beaming. Papa was still dabbing at his eyes and Enrique and Walter Jr bounced in place with excitement. Strickler had taken troll form and sat on Barbara's other side, wings replaced with his cloak for the sake of space. Nana Domzalski, Dictatious, and Darci and Mary's parents were all in a close row so the visually challenged could see the ceremony.

Beyond the humans Draig sat in dog form, tail thumping against the stone. Bagdwella applauded from the back of the room, Nomura elbowing her and saying something that made the woman grin.

The Quaggawump tribe bubbled around the edges, ululating in approval. Blinky had warned them of this. "Troll joining ceremonies are very noisy. Sometimes they never quiet down, even to hear the rites read. Tradition states that the more joy in a wedding ceremony, the more noise is made, and the greater the chance the earth and stone will be fruitful for the couple and the community." Blinky had rolled his eyes. "I think trolls are just rowdy, but they made up a reason for it at least."

Aaarrrgghh sat toward the back due to his height and Claire spotted Paduga sitting near him, perched on a chunk of heartstone branching off. A bird the color of fire sat atop his horns, preening hurriedly – Aaarrrgghh had asked to invite the phoenix – and near them stood stately representatives of the krubera clan. Corin and Mynah sat closer to the front, Stella burbling.

Not in attendance were the unicorn and anyone from Gatto's Keep. The latter didn't bother her at all, but Claire was wistful that the unicorn was so limited in when it could cross into their world. The krubera jotnar had not, of course, been able to come in person but had sent them warm regards with the representatives.

Jim and Claire sat facing each other in front of the heartstone, and his Moonlight armor was starry against the soft brilliance of the heartstone. She'd never seen him so content in his troll form. Claire held his four-fingered hand and Blinky raised his arms to get the assembly to calm down. "Now we will have a moment requested by the couple. They wished Calaba to be able to be a 'flower girl' of some sort?"

Calaba bounced to her feet, clutching a basket full of petals. She hurled them enthusiastically into the air, over the couple and crowd. Claire giggled – working her in as the flower girl for the wedding had been impossible for obvious reasons, but she was getting her moment to shine now. The trolls watched in bemusement while the brownies and gnomes and goblins chattered and caught the petals. When her basket was empty she sat down and Blinky smiled. "Thank you dear. I don't understand the tradition, but it was done with great exuberance. Let us begin the rite. If you will hold hands?" Claire placed both her hands in Jim's, cool stone under her skin.

"Jim and Claire, you are entering into an exclusive relationship of two mates, promised to each other by your own will and love. Can you confirm this audibly for the assembly?" Blinky asked.

"Yes," Claire said. Jim echoed her, and one of the trolls in the back hooted. Jim's face deepened in color a little and Claire laughed again.

"Very good. And you have friends to attest to this union, set apart from this assembly?" Blinky looked to either side of them and Claire met Toby's gaze; he stood behind Jim and Darci stood behind Claire. "Excellent." With that Blinky turned to the heartstone and began speaking Trollish. It was too fluid and fast for Claire to catch all of it – his voice was like water, almost a chant – and the heartstone glowed brighter in response. Blinky lifted two hands to the stone and set them against it, and when he lifted them away his palms were glowing gold. He set one hand on Jim's head and the other on Claire's. Her markings tingled at the sensation of magic.

"At this point, it is traditional to take a piece of stone from each troll in a symbol of their unification and seal it in crystal. They would keep this to remind them of the strength of their bond, and the love that led to the commitment. Because our couple is not the conventional troll pair, we've decided to take a hair from the head of each." With a delicate motion Blinky plucked a single hair from each of their heads and brought his hands together. When he parted them a tiny crystal, the color of citrine, rested in his cupped hands. Claire saw that the white strand from her head and the black one from Jim's had coiled together in a twisted circle. "The male keeps this, as he traditionally has given his mate something carved from his stone. Jim has requested to be able to wear it." A few trolls murmured fondly. Toby produced a silvery necklace chain from his pocket and Blinky held the crystal to a bevel dangling from it. The glow left his hands and the crystal hung securely from the chain.

He slipped this over Jim's head, working it carefully over his horns. "Now place your foreheads together. This is a symbol of affection among trolls. Gently of course." They leaned forward, Claire grinning at the sheepish look on Jim's face. "Very good. Now repeat after me."

The words in Trollish were garbled and harsh, but Claire knew the meaning behind them. "Be my mountain, source of strength. Be my cavern, shelter in a weary world. Be my crystal, my shining treasure. Be my heartstone, wellspring of my soul." She thought it a lovely saying, one full of admiration and tenderness, and it was a little funny to know the cracked words meant something so sweet.

Jim's armor glowed gently and her markings let out a soft white light as they spoke in unison. Blinky clapped. "It is done. You are now mates according to Trollish law." The assembly cheered and clapped, and over it all NotEnrique could be heard bellowing, "Time to party!"

Claire leaned back and Jim shifted back to human form, eyes starry. "I get the feeling they're going to go a little wild," he whispered conversationally.

"Oh _believe_ me, I know." Claire hugged him close as they stood up, enjoying the warmth of his embarrassed smiles. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Jim had not been allowed to do anything other than prep work for the wedding's food, and that he had haggled for. Instead Strickler, James, and Nomura teamed up to prepare food for the troll reception. Aaarrrgghh pushed carts and carried trays, Blinky using his four arms to carry platters behind him. "Trolls eat lots at party," Aaarrrgghh explained, grinning hugely. "Fun time."

James was a good cook, Strickler diced like a pro, and Nomura was a good judge of herbs and flavors. Jim felt a little bad at them putting themselves out so much over the ceremony, but the one time he'd started to stand up a little Toby had thumped him gently on the head. "Don't you dare Jimbo. When the time comes you can fret about catering my wedding if you want the job. Y'know, someday."

"He's right Little Gynt. Let us worry about this stuff for a change." Nomura had carried a tray of sautéed mushrooms in and set them on the makeshift stone tables in front of the changeling children.

The noise was, if Jim dared, like an amusement park where beer was encouraged. The trolls cheered and sang and carried on, glug flowing from flagons and Glug's preferred bathtub. Blinky handed the humans safe glasses of punch.

Claire tugged at his arm. "Look at Enrique!" Jim followed her gaze and laughed; Enrique was doing a dance from some cartoon he watched and the brownies and gnomes mimicked him, doing a sort of robot dance in unison. Claire's cheeks were pink with amusement, clapping heartily.

"All right, all right! I'm presenting the ceremonial First Fight Cudgel!" Bagdwella elbowed her way through the crowd around the table they were sitting at and, with a grand flourish, placed what looked a huge drumstick before them. It was painted gray with blue Trollish runes all over it. "When two trolls are mated, they are given the First Fight Cudgel. Eventually an argument comes – it's simply how things are. During that disagreement, it is customary for the female to hit the male with this." Jim glanced at Claire. Her eyes looked a little alarmed, matching his sentiment. Bagdwella grinned. "They're made of a very soft stone, and inside are small gifts for the couple to remind them of their wedding day."

Claire smiled nervously. "Is there a way to not hit the person?"

Bagdwella winked. "Yours is made of paper. It's…oh what's the word…like a piñata. You can pop it open just by pulling if needed." Jim relaxed and Claire sighed with relief. "It's a very old custom; most just bust it on a stone together for the goodies."

"Well, thank you anyway. Hopefully we won't have to use it for a long time." Jim shifted it over and Bagdwella bowed and hurried off to the festivities. "I hope you won't reach a point where you want to hit me with a piñata," Jim added in undertone. Claire leaned over and kissed him in reply, grinning.

"And I am honored to present another traditional gift." Blinky stepped forward cradling a chunk of heartstone the size of a cantaloupe. "When troll couples wed they are granted this so that, when they decide the time is right, they create a new life and it becomes the birthstone of their child. Obviously this won't be possible for you two, but many trolls choose to keep the stone even if they don't plan on children. It represents the potential blessings and possibilities of the future." Blinky had to pause – he was getting choked up. "Forgive me, I'm just so happy for you both."

Jim and Claire hugged him together and he wrapped all four arms around them. "Thanks for doing the ceremony Blink," Jim said. His throat was hot now too. "It doesn't seem real, y'know? That we've gotten this far."

"I know what you mean." Blinky released them, blinking rapidly. "Fair Claire, you are radiant. Jim is a lucky man."

"Don't I know it?" Jim wrapped an arm around her and Claire glowed. Literally. "You're starting to float hon."

"Oh, darn it. I'll figure this out eventually. I'm just so happy I can't help it." With effort Claire planted her feet on the ground. "Hope I can keep it together to dance again. I almost started floating the first time too."

They had done the dances at the reception, but Jim couldn't help but feel like those had been practice and this was the real thing. Their families were here, their close families. The ones that knew them best, fought with them, guarded this world with them. Jim danced with his mother, which he suspected looked stiff and nervous. He'd inherited his dancing challenges from her. But Mom looked beautiful in a dark blue dress and her eyes were wet as they turned in place. "You okay Mom?"

"I'm fine kiddo." When the dance ended she hugged him close, as if savoring something rare and precious. "You'll understand when you have kids of your own."

Claire looked like a princess dancing with her father; Jim tried to imagine how Javier felt, his little princess marrying some weirdo troll guardian, and was stunned and touched when the pair stopped and he gestured for Jim to come take his place when the song ended. "You are a good man. My daughter loves you," he said thickly. "I believe you will make her happy."

"All right ladies and germs, our happy couple is gonna dance and it's going to be to a certain song." NotEnrique sat behind a makeshift DJ table, speakers on either side of him and a microphone before him. "You know it, I know it. 'Eres Tu.'" The familiar melody played and once more Claire and Jim danced to what had become, without a doubt, "their song."

"It's kind of funny doing some of this stuff twice," Claire whispered, arms looped around his neck. "But it's nice too."

"I'm not going to say 'no' to dancing with you again." She tucked her head under his chin, head against his chest, and Jim breathed the sweet scent of her hair. "I love you Claire Lake."

"Mm. I like the sound of that." The melody flowed and they rocked slowly back and forth in a dreamy, peaceful motion. When the last notes faded Jim realized everyone was watching with dreamy, faraway gazes. Claire turned her head toward NotEnrique. "All right, let's turn it up! You got the Papa Skull remixes I asked for?"

"Oh Sis. You know I do." Not Enrique reached behind the soundboard and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on as if to enhance his ensemble. Then he scrolled through the tablet for the songs and selected one with a wicked grin. Loud bass blasted through the speakers and the children cheered, running into the opening where the "dance floor" was. Claire grabbed Enrique's hands and Jim backed up so the two could rock out. Darci hauled Toby out on the dance floor and whatever series Enrique was watching, Toby watched it too because he was busting out the same moves.

The Quaggawumps listened intently for about half a minute before joining into the song and dance. The fairies flew into complicated rings overhead. Jim shook his head amusedly and shared Claire with her little brother for the duration of the song.

* * *

Barbara and Walt had shared a regular wedding, a very small, human affair. So it was fascinating in a way to see what trolls did for their mating celebrations. The music was loud, the food and drink plenty, the raucous happiness sincere.

She sat near the couple, a table away, as the group quieted down enough for the couple to open the wedding gifts. The First Fight Cudgel sat reverently behind the table and Barbara sipped at her punch and chuckled at the thought of it. She'd been enlisted to help figure out what the newlyweds would like in the piñata, and she'd filled it with photos of their dates, a gift card for pizza, and a few other odds and ends supplied by Toby.

Claire peeled back the newspapers that had been wrapped carefully around the gift in place of tissue paper. "Oh, Mervin, thank you! It's a book of fairy tales!" She held it up and Barbara noticed the leather-bound volume was thick and pink and the cover colorful, an image of what looked like Sleeping Beauty and a knight on the front.

A tiny purple troll scratched his head bashfully. "I figured it'd come in handy if you two have a little one later. And no one needs a pet Hellheeti running amok for a gift. Trust me, learned that one the hard way. It's charmed to be indestructible, so it should last decades. Not that I recommend trying to destroy it of course."

Claire beckoned Calaba forward. "Sweetie, why don't you and the other kids read this one? A book this nice should be read, not stuck on a shelf for years." Calaba beamed and accepted the book and Mervin puffed out his chest proudly.

The fairies flew forward, carrying a shoebox and setting it in front of Claire. Titania led the way, her diamond ring tiara obviously polished for the occasion. "_We hope you'll find this gift useful and fair. For most destinations, they'll help you get there!_" Claire lifted the lid and drew out a pair of white boots. They didn't quite look like leather, a little too smooth and shiny for it.

"Thank you. They're lovely." Claire turned them over uncertainly. "Oh, uh…_thank you, this is very sweet. I'll think of you when they cover my feet._" The fairies cackled in approval and Merlin shook his head, working his way through the crowd.

"My dear, do you know what those are?" he asked.

Claire blinked. "A pair of cute but dirt-prone boots?"

"I haven't seen a pair of those in ages. They're seven league boots!" Paduga had crawled across the wall like a bat to get a better view, shrinking meekly when Merlin gave her an irritated glance. "Mages used them to travel quickly," she added.

"Indeed. _White_ mages wearing them could open doors in the Astral Plane and move through it physically. Seven steps will take you where you envision." Merlin watched the fairies drift nonchalantly over the table. "For a white mage this is a most powerful, generous gift."

Claire ran her fingers over the shoes. "Really? Wow…I didn't know." She put out a hand and Titania perched in it. "_Merlin told me what the boots can do. I owe a debt of gratitude to you. I'm honored to receive a gift so fine, especially from such dear friends of mine._" Titania beamed at the melody and kissed Claire's thumb before taking off again. Claire leaned toward Jim. "It sounds like teleporting almost."

Barbara remembered falling into the Astral Plane and seeing the unicorn and the stranger that had saved her via transformation. An unpleasant feeling crept up her spine at the thought. She couldn't help but glance at James and Merlin.

The person had been the Lady of the Lake. That much she knew. But Merlin didn't want to talk about her and James would only say she was a friend. "I'll introduce you sometime. She hasn't been in touch lately…she gets like that. But she likes to help people." Merlin had made a scoffing noise.

Barbara pushed the thought away. She would thank this lady if she got the opportunity. James had hemmed and hawed about inviting her to the wedding and when Jim had finally asked about it, he'd said, "She can't leave Avalon's lake. Her spirit reached out to Barb in the Astral Plane, but she can't do it all the time. It wears on her."

"Barbara?" Walt put a hand on hers. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." She adjusted her glasses and pushed back the thoughts of Avalon and lakes and magic. This was a happy day that didn't warrant worry.

After dozens of gifts and toasts and cheers, Toby and Darci were last. Toby held a clean, crisp envelope and placed it dramatically in front of the pair. "I will say that this gift is from a lot of folks all coming together," Toby said, looking devious. "I will only confess to being a mastermind and helping set it up."

Jim unfolded the letter. "'There aren't many days when someone is as lucky as I am. My two best friends are getting married, and they're marrying each other which is even better.'" Gentle laughter rippled around them. "'When Claire first started hanging out with us, I was really nervous. She was this pretty, smart girl and I knew you had a crush on her.'"

"Everyone knew," Mary called from the punch table. The trolls guffawed at that.

Jim rolled his eyes and Claire took her arm affectionately, urging him to keep reading. "'But you guys didn't push me out. You included me, made time for friend stuff. You didn't get caught up in spending time with only each other. And I will always be grateful for that. I never felt like the third wheel, and I'm really happy for you two. You're awesome together, and as far as I'm concerned, we're not just friends, we're family.'" Jim wiped his eyes. "Come here Tobes." He and Claire both hugged Toby, and in Barbara's eyes they were all sixteen again, conspiring about something, and she had to fan her eyes to dry them.

Toby cleared his throat. "There's more. Read the next page."

Jim slipped the letter reverently behind the second page. "It's…a receipt. For a hotel in Florida, starting tonight…"

His jaw dropped a little. "Tobes-"

Toby raised a single finger. "As I've said, lots of folks pitched in." "You two are going on a real vacation for your honeymoon. Beach and everything," Toby continued.

"TP, this is really awesome and generous of you…of all of you…but to be that far away for a week?" Claire looked at Jim worriedly. "I mean, of course you guys could look after things, but-"

"We can totally take care of things Claire Bear." Darci put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, it's your honeymoon. It should be special."

Claire wavered. Jim chewed his lip uncertainly. "I mean things have been quiet." He looked at his wife and seemed to think of something. "Hey, Merlin, do you know how seven league boots work? If something happened and Claire could use them, we could be back in a couple seconds, couldn't we?"

"Of course." Merlin drew himself up, obviously pleased to show off his knowledge. "Seven league boots were considered precious in their day because of the power in them and the ease of their use. They were fae or fairy made, utilized by those on the white side of magic. I think they should be quite user friendly."

"Even over a long distance? What about bringing someone along?" Claire slipped the boots on and started when they sparkled and morphed before their eyes. "Oh! They change shape?" The fairies whispered to each other and she repeated in song. Titania flew around the glowing boots and "oohed" when they transformed into a pretty pair of heels.

"_Few sets were made, a very small batch. Whatever your outfit, these shoes like to match. We've held onto this pair for years, their previous owner passed and we shed many tears. Now we think you can use them to travel, the Astral Plane's mysteries you may unravel._" Claire lifted one foot.

"Let me see. I think…"

She shut her eyes tight and took a step. She vanished into thin air and Jim flinched in surprise. Barbara tried not to do the same. The last time someone had disappeared she'd ended up with hard feathers and a tail for a while. Claire reappeared after a few breathless seconds, clutching a suitcase. "It's so easy!" she said. "I'd already packed for a trip, so…"

Jim looked her over, as if to verify she had come back in one piece. "I only packed for a couple days, I didn't think Tobes would…"

Aaarrrgghh grinned and galloped out of the room, returning with a large case. "Packed clothes and swim clothes and pajama clothes. Humans wear a lot of different clothes." Jim accepted the case bemusedly.

"And toothbrush, comb, bar soap because hotel stuff is cheap and smells funny, so on and so forth. Anything that doesn't break the airport rules." Toby looked pleased with himself. "Your flight leaves in three hours. Though if I knew you were getting teleporting shoes, I might have forgone that…"

"Better to visit a place before using magic to get there," Mordred said suddenly. Several birds were riding on his shoulders and head, and a tiny owl poked its head out of his suit pocket. Barbara nodded swiftly; practice with the boots would be safer for all involved. "It's dangerous to try going to a place you've never been by magic. But if you wanted to use them to pop back here and check in, that should be simple."

Jim nodded slowly. "That's true. But is it possible to…I don't know, pop up where someone else is? I mean we might fall on them or…I don't know…"

"Let's avoid any of 'The Fly' reenactments," Darci said, leaning in to see the shoes.

"You can use a person as a focus, but you'll never appear in the exact same place. Remember, this is white magic. It doesn't allow for things like human transmutation or other dark magics." Mordred spoke contentedly and Barbara noticed Merlin watching him proudly. "You should be able to bring your anchor at least."

"Want to test it? Say, into the next room?" Claire took Jim's hand and with a step they disappeared. They returned in a moment.

Jim's hair prickled with the energy. "That was the Astral Plane? I mean I've dreamed, but it was a lot…more."

"Yeah, gives me goosebumps." Claire rubbed her arm, marks glowing cheerfully. "If our flight leaves in three hours…gosh, that doesn't leave a lot of time."

"Better get through these presents quick then. Trolls party for hours, but they know you fleshbags don't have the same endurance." NotEnrique approached and climbed onto the table. "I got a preset mix going for now."

Dozens of people came to congratulate the pair. Barbara was particularly charmed by the phoenix that Aaarrrgghh had invited, Llorona. She tapped excitedly on her talons. "I'm so happy things worked out! You guys have to write down the whole story for me so I can read about it someday, okay? Might need to break it into a few books though, it'd be a lot for just one…"

Jim knelt to be closer to eye level with her. "I understand I owe you a lot. If you'd like to stay in Trollmarket a while, please be my guest. We have some books we can probably charm to bear up under fire. Thank you for your help, and for coming to the ceremony." Her eyes sparkled and she hopped back to Aaarrrgghh, sitting on his shoulder.

As the line dwindled, James drew Jim aside partway through. "I hate to cut and run kiddo, but Mordred, Steve, Eli and I need to get back to Arcadia." He looked glum and Claire, not for the first time, was a little weirded out at how similar Jim looked to his father. "Hellheeti breeding season is right around the corner. We've discovered they love summer in California because fires can start in a second. Gives them plenty of fuel for their kits. And with it being so dry, and _California_-"

"No, I totally get it. I'm sure things will be okay here." Jim hugged him and James returned the embrace. "Arcadia needs protecting just like Trollmarket. If anything happens-"

"We'll let you know." James turned to Claire and hugged her as well. "You two are great together. I'm really glad I got to be here for this." He lingered a moment more before leaving, Draig bounding after him. Eli and Steve followed him, the latter bellowing his congratulations. Mordred scooped up his animals and hugged Merlin goodbye.

At last Toby mimed checking a watch and Jim and Claire had to slip away, leaving the trolls to enjoy the party. The pair hugged everyone, especially the wedding party. Blinky nudged each of their foreheads and Aaarrrgghh picked them up together in a bear hug. Toby had to force tears away as they hugged him. Darci and Mary had helped Claire get out of her wedding dress and she wore jeans and a t-shirt as they got ready to leave, Mary offering to drive them to the airport.

Barbara tried to memorize everything. It seemed impossible that the ceremony was already over. But here they were, Jim stressing over making sure everything was covered and Toby checking off everything on his phone – they were prepared.

She was happy of course. Joyful even. But it still felt strange. This was her baby, her little boy. And Claire as well, she was such a young thing. All of sudden they had grown up and gotten married.

"We'll call as soon as we check in." Jim paused in front of her. "So...see you in a week?"

"Yeah. Have fun you two." Barbara opened her arms and hugged her son. In that moment she almost couldn't breathe; when _had _they grown so much? She'd been there watching, really she had. It was hard to let go. He stepped back and she held his hands, studying them. They had fit in her palm not so long ago. Now they were larger than hers.

Jim tilted his head to catch her gaze. "Mom...you okay?"

"I'm fine honey." She sniffed. "Just a big change is all. A good one of course." Barbara's fingers lingered in his and finally she let go and it was so exquisitely painful that her heart skipped a beat. But it was beautiful too, the agony of a damp butterfly pulling itself into the sun. "Send pictures, it's supposed to be lovely." She planted a kiss on his forehead.

Claire took Jim's hand and Barbara hugged her too, pecking her on the cheek. There was a rallying strength in the move, in Claire's tight embrace back – one that emanated love and sympathy and family. She was gaining a wonderful daughter. Barbara sighed and pushed the nostalgic pain away. "All right, you two better get going. Nothing worse than getting on a plane with two minutes to spare," Barbara said.

When the two had gone, Walt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He said nothing for a while and Barbara leaned against him. "It's not like when he left Arcadia," she said at last. "Back then...it was like he was being snatched out of my arms. But today I got to let go of my own accord." She slid her glasses off and dabbed at her eyes again. "It's hard though."

"I've always found it interesting," Walt mused, "that the greatest goal and reward of a parent is to raise a child to the point that they can indeed leave the parent and be successful. It's ironic." Barbara smiled and he drew his hand along her arm gently. "I'm glad this became possible. Their lives would be very different if we'd given up."

"Ours too." Barbara sighed. "I am happy, really."

"I know darling. And I'm glad you got to _let_ go instead of him being taken." Walt raised her hand to his face. "Shall we sort out some of the gifts and decorations?"

"I think that's a good idea." Barbara liked the coy kiss he planted on her hand before leading her back into the tunnel.

* * *

Chapter 3

A Tranquil Honeymoon – For All of Forty-Eight Hours

* * *

Jim opened the paper and handed it to the receptionist. "Sorry, I don't know any details about the reservation. It was a surprise."

She accepted it and scanned it, smiling brightly. "Aw, our honeymoon suite! Yes, the gentlemen's name was Toby. Congratulations! I'm sure you'll love it, the view is marvelous. Please let Gerald take your bags and I'll get the keys for you."

Jim ran a hand through his hair as they waited, taking in the sight of the hotel. It was a nice building, tan walls and deep green carpet. A fan overhead kept the room from getting hot and the air freshener was something balmy and salty. Through the windows he could see palm trees and – past umbrellas and wooden paths and tall, thin grass – the glitter of the ocean under the sun.

It wasn't until they reached their room that Jim realized how much their friends had gone in. It felt huge, almost the size of Claire's apartment, and when Claire peeked out of the sliding doors to the balcony she squealed – the ocean was only a few hundred feet from the building. The walls were spotless white and the furniture was all made of dark wood and deep green fabrics. Jim couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by it all. Claire deserved it certainly, and the awkwardness melted into gratitude. "This was really kind of everyone," he marveled.

"It was! Oh my gosh, look at the parasails! Think we'll see dolphins if we get up early?" Claire looked at him over her shoulder, white hair whipping in her excitement. "I love the beach. My abuelita lived close to one years ago and it was so much fun playing in the shallows."

The sun wasn't quite setting, but a tinge of deeper blue was starting to creep up the horizon over the ocean. They were facing east so they would get to see the sunrise. Jim drew up beside her. "I wasn't expecting something this extravagant," he admitted.

"Knowing Toby he probably involved James. I bet he was ecstatic to be part of it." Claire watched a colorful parachute sail over the water, leaning into Jim's side. "Even getting on a plane was kind of fun. I've only been on a couple."

"You're probably right about my dad." Jim sighed contentedly. "So, do you want to explore? Or take it easy this evening and look around tomorrow? Toby gave me a guidebook about the neat stuff around here. There botanical gardens, we could see a movie…whatever you like."

"I think stay in." Something in her voice had softened and she turned so they were facing each other. Claire twined her arms around his waist and kissed him. Jim leaned in to deepen it, enjoying the feeling of her hands sliding up his back, one tangling in his hair. Their lips parted but he didn't want to let go of her ever again. She stroked the side of his face, fingertip tracing his jaw. "I love you, Jim Lake Jr. And I've never been as happy as I am right now."

"I love you too." Jim drew her closer, dipping his head and kissing her neck slowly. She smelled sweet, of ocean air, and she leaned into the motions. "Claire," he breathed. She tugged his hair in response and his eyes met hers. There was longing there, and Jim dared to pick her up. She was lithe and warm, fitting perfectly in his arms. Claire grinned and cupped his face in her hands and drew him in for more kisses, lingering ones that went on and on like the tide of the ocean.

* * *

Toby cleared his throat and pitched his voice higher. "'Why Grandma,'" he squeaked, "'what big eyes you have!'" The children giggled and his voice dropped. "'The better to see you with my dear.'"

"Is Red Riding Hood blind? Or is her Gramma usually super hairy?" Abriga blurted. Toby coughed with laughter.

"I don't know, maybe the disguise is just that good. Or maybe Red's a couple goodies short of a full basket." The girl grinned at him and he continued, "'Oh Grandma! What big ears you have!'"

"'The better to hear you with my dear!'"

"Maybe Red left her glasses at home?" Calaba asked. Milagro squawked from beside her.

Vali snorted. "Girl dumb. Wolf eat?"

"Sheesh, ruthless audience. You sound like Darci during a slasher flick." Toby continued the story until the very end, and even Abriga's face grew gentler in relief when the woodsman cut open the wolf and Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother were inexplicably fine. Toby was glad that even Mervin the Monster Dealer preferred the polished versions of the fairy tales.

Heat wafted across the room. Llorona the phoenix was adjusting herself on the makeshift perch they'd created for her – little more than an obsidian lump – and her little eyes shone brightly. "Can we hear another before their class with Nomura? Pleeeease?"

"Yeah, please?" Calaba tugged at Toby's arm. "You do good voices!"

Toby grinned, turning the book over. It had a pink cover with a princess and a knight on the front, but oddly enough no author. Maybe it was because it was a compendium, he thought. "Tell you what, I'll see if we can't squeeze in one more for bedtime. I've got a couple things I've gotta look after with Jim and Claire gone." The disappointment rose in a murmur, mixed with thanks for the story they'd gotten. Toby noticed Llorona's feathers wilting sadly and added, "Though y'know, if someone wanted to read aloud, this book is supposedly indestructible."

Llorona's feathers puffed up. "Oh! Maybe I could read some to the group?" Toby flipped to the next page and handed it over. Llorona peered down at the pages, gingerly turning the patience and brightening when the pages didn't catch fire. "Oh, I like the princess ones. There's Rapunzel, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty…"

"Toby told us Snow White already, but Rapunzel sounds good," Carina said.

Toby slipped out as the kids chattered. It had surprised everyone when Aaarrrgghh had asked to invite the phoenix, but Toby was glad he had. She was young and kind of funny in an adolescent way. Toby shook his head. He would turn twenty next year but middle school and high school felt like they'd been ages ago. Saving the world and troll civilizations had a way of aging you apparently.

He strode down the tunnel and scanned the doorways as he passed them. A few trolls talking about their mining forays and discussing support for the new paths, Stella cooing as Corin played peek-a-boo with her, Aaarrrgghh putting something on the wall…

Toby paused. "Heya Wingman. What's up?" Aaarrrgghh stepped away from the wall and beamed at it, Toby standing beside him. "Aw. That's really cool! Making this place your own huh?"

Aaarrrgghh's quarters had always been simple and practical. He was with Toby more often than he stayed in the market thanks to the glamor mask helping him get into the apartment, but Toby was glad his Wingman had his own little space if he ever wanted some time to himself. A few posters of Go-Go Sushi characters made the stone walls colorful and photographs of their friends were glued between them. One of Claire and Jim and Toby and Darci in their wedding attire had just been added to the wall. Aaarrrgghh and Blinky were in the background, Blinky dabbing three of his five eyes. "Memory wall. Lots of good ones now."

Toby ran a thumb fondly along the edge of the photo. "I was coming back from reading to the kids. I'm about to go through my checklist for the stuff Jim usually takes care of. Wanna come with?"

Aaarrrgghh nodded. "Already helped goblins clean dens. Food supplies in good shape."

"Awesome. Let's check in with Blink then." Toby led the way out, trying to remember all the different tasks Jim dealt with each day. Claire helped out a lot too, but Darci had offered to step in for those things. It was nice having more people around to share the load, Toby thought. It meant no one had to shoulder everything, that breaks and rest were possible. He thought Claire and Jim would have a nice time together in sunny Florida – they certainly deserved it. He considered working out the honeymoon arrangements one of his finest achievements in sneakiness.

The sound of talking in Blinky's quarters made Toby peek inside. Music was playing from a phone and Nomura was in there, chatting with Blinky. "Yeah, that one is Vivaldi's 'Four Seasons.' It's really lovely. I thought you'd like it."

"Indeed! Your taste is impeccable as always." Blinky chuckled and Toby backed away.

"I was going to ask about the Soothscryer progress," he said in a whisper. With magic and persistent carving and working, the Hero's Forge of New Trollmarket was complete except for the Soothscryer rebuilding. Blinky and Jim had overseen the project, and Toby couldn't help but think it would be really cool for it to be that much closer to being done when his friends got back.

One thing at a time. "We ask later," Aaarrrgghh said softly, leading the way out. "They having good time. Like talking." He had to tread carefully to avoid making noise in the tunnel. "Darci with Mary in foyer?"

"I think so. A lot of the guests are checking out the wares and stalls. It almost looks as busy as the market used to." Toby kept stride with Aaarrrghh without a problem. It used to be a bit of a push but he'd gotten taller, stronger. Toby remembered the first time he'd seen Heartstone Trollmarket and the awe it induced.

If anything, New Trollmarket was even grander. It wasn't as polished or pretty – yet – but his hands had helped build it. With any luck trolls would be living here safely and happily centuries after Toby had passed on. And that was a pretty awesomesauce, crazy thing in itself.

"I think it brings out the color in your stone, it's got this gorgeous sheen." Mary's voice reached him first. Toby rounded the corner of the tunnel and the noise of the market grew louder. Mary was at one of the closer stalls with several female trolls gathered around her. One of the changeling women sat in a chair in front of her.

Mary had surprised few by going to cosmetology school in high school and starting college only a few months ago to get an associate's in business. Toby had heard she wanted to own her own beauty shop – she had always loved makeup and photos – but it was interesting to see her chatting to a group of trolls. Mary glanced toward him and her face lit up. "Hey, Toby! What do you think, a shade darker or a little lighter? Keva's stone needs a certain color to complement it." The changeling in question was looking into a tiny mirror from Mary's makeup supplies, examining her darkened lips.

A troll wearing makeup was something Toby had never seen, not really. Sometimes they had markings or ornamental runes or their skin was different tints and tones, but Keva's light yellow stone was accented pleasantly by a pink pigment. "I think that color looks really nice. Maybe just a tad darker?" He examined the bag at Mary's feet. "What brand is that?"

"Mary's Mystique. My own line of products. Well, I only have three products right now, but you get the idea. Stone shining, lip tint, tooth polish." She held one of the little boxes out to him. "The very first set of cosmetics exclusively for trolls. Designed to apply smoothly to stone skin, bear up to a troll's busy schedule, but also clean off easily."

Bagdwella was turning a little glass bottle over. "Some of us have wondered about makeup and Mary has been working on a few things we can try."

Toby liked Mary well enough as it was, but a surge of fondness rushed through him. A little flighty she may be, but it took a kind heart to want to make a product for a small market, no pun intended. The ladies seemed intrigued. "That's really cool of you Mary. Have any of you lovely madams seen Darci? We're just checking in, making sure things are running smoothly."

"Oh yeah, totally." Mary swept her dark hair over her should, turning around. "She's over that way. I think she's the captive audience of a gnome concert."

The tiny band was easy to find. Chompsky was to the side, playing his guitar with gusto. Another gnome was playing fiercely on a child's xylophone, and the third was singing to the few gathered. Darci held a flashlight over his head in a makeshift spotlight. Her eyes were twinkling as Toby approached.

The gnomes bowed as their song ended and Toby and Aaarrrgghh clapped enthusiastically. Darci patted her leg with her free hand, letting the gnomes enjoy the "limelight." "That was so good you guys! We'll need to make you a stage won't we?" They babbled at her, running to hug her ankles before dispersing. "Hey Toby Pie, big guy."

He smooched her cheek. "Hey pretty lady. How's it going?" She spared an affectionate pat for Aaarrrgghh before returning the kiss. "Jim and Claire arrived safely, so all we gotta do is keep things calm."

"Everything seems peaceful." Darci had taken to cutting her hair shorter but rather than making her look boyish, the short curls accentuated the grace of her neck and the regal height of her features. Toby gazed at her fondly. She nudged him playfully. "You in there hon?"

"Yep, just transfixed by your stately beauty." Aaarrrgghh grinned and followed the two as Toby continued, "Kids are taken care of, we've got the Soothscryer being worked on…honestly it's a smooth day so far."

"It like this a lot? Calm I mean?" Darci looked around the stalls and crystals with interest. "I've visited a bunch, but not with Jim and Claire away."

"There's always something a little crazy going on, but it's more on the level of gnomes holing themselves up in a dresser to demand the right to play their instruments a little louder." Toby grinned. "So yeah, pretty peaceful. I don't want to jinx it though."

"Fair enough." Darci took his hand and swung them casually. "So I've been looking into schools up here. Now that my gen eds are out of the way my Dad can't say I didn't stay around Arcadia for a good while."

Toby's heart jumped in excitement. Darci moving to New Jersey would be amazing because she would be so close all the time. It was a big city with a lot to do and see, and thought it would never have the sleepy appeal of Arcadia Oaks – when there weren't troll battles waging – there was something nice about the big city too. "What are you thinking about studying?"

Darci paused. "You know…this might sound funny, but forensic science."

"Wait, like collecting evidence from crime scenes and stuff?" Toby slowed a little, intrigued. "That's cool! Following in your dad's footsteps?"

"Kind of. I always wanted to do something that helped people." Darci turned to face him, suddenly serious. "Also I've been thinking. How helpful would it be if you had someone working with the police that could find reasonable explanations for things? Y'know…say they found a troll track or something and I could explain it away so we could deal with it instead of police or investigators. Things like that. My Dad hasn't had to keep the secret because Arcadia Oaks is what it is, but nowhere else is like that."

Toby gazed at Darci, mirth fading into contemplation. "You've really considered this a lot. Darci, if you want to go into forensics and work to help solve crimes, I'm behind you. But…don't do it just to help out with this." He hesitated, trying to figure out his words. "While it would be so awesome for you to help that way, I'd only want you to do it if that's your dream." Aaarrrgghh rumbled gently, having been quiet during the talk to avoid interrupting. Darci tapped an affectionate finger on Aaarrrgghh's horns.

"It is TP. I've always liked the idea of investigation, and I did pretty good in science during high school. It's a happy coincidence it'll be helpful for our troll friends." Darci smiled and he was relieved she understood. Toby didn't want to tell her what to do, not at all. But she was such a smart girl, she could do anything she wanted. He wanted her to be happy and fulfilled…and as safe as possible, he added mentally. "So can I count on you guys to help me move to New Jersey if I find the right school while I'm visiting?"

"Absolutely Darce." Toby took her hand again. "Want to help me and Wingman carve some ornamentation in the stone for the Hero's Forge since everything's going well? I could use an artistic touch."

"My stick figures _are _impressive," she said. They headed off through the tunnels, Aaarrrgghh trudging along contentedly behind.

* * *

Claire woke up to the sound of crackling and popping coming from the next room. Eggs in a skillet most likely. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, stretching her arms above her head. The sun hadn't risen, the horizon the deep purple of disturbed night. Sliding her legs over the side of the bed, Claire stood up and surveyed her clothes. She was wearing Jim's shirt – it had been the first thing she could find – and couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Jim was in the kitchenette. He stood at the stove, lips pursed in concentration. Of course Toby would have gotten them a hotel room with kitchen basics. He wore a short-sleeved button up, casual and fitting for a beach. Claire waited in the doorway, watching him work. She'd seen him cook before of course, but it struck her that that was her husband. "Husband" was such a warm, fuzzy, loving word. "Boyfriend" had been lovely, "fiancé" beautiful, but "husband." There was something sublime about that, something permanent and reassuring and loyal. Just like him.

He looked up as she approached and smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey back." Claire sidled over and hugged him, head tucked under his chin. "Smells good. You went out to get groceries?"

"Just a few essentials. I know there's a breakfast buffet in the lobby, but…" he trailed off, shrugging. "Also dolphins apparently do start breaching off the coast in the morning. They could start any minute."

Claire smelled aftershave on him. It was warm, sweet, heady at this proximity. "I would be delighted to have this handmade breakfast while watching dolphins instead of buffet Froot Loops," she said dreamily. Jim chuckled into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

There was silence for a moment and Claire snuggled in closer. "You okay?" he asked at last.

Claire lifted her head. He'd already asked this, though the conditions had been considerably more breathless. "Yep. You?"

"Better than okay." Claire gave him a foxy grin and he ran a hand through her hair. "I just wanted to be sure."

His fingers trailed down her hair to her back, tracing over her spine. It was a lovely, tender feeling. Claire tucked his bangs back, smoothing them. "You can be very sure Mr. Lake. Also I'm stealing your shirts to sleep in from now on."

Jim snorted with laughter, burying his face in her neck to kiss her shoulder. Claire laughed and gently nudged him back. "Let me take a shower and brush my teeth. Then we can dolphin watch!"

The dolphins did indeed surface after a while in the early morning sun. They ate breakfast and watched, Claire hearing the voices of others doing the same thing. The dolphins jumped occasionally, a sleek, shining shape in the distance and Claire couldn't help but yelp with laughter. As the sun rose above the horizon the dolphins left, and Jim set down a few flyers for the different activities in the area.

Half an hour found them with plans starting with a walk along the beach. Claire slipped on the seven league boots and they shrank down into a pair of strappy sandals to match her shorts and shirt. "I kind of like how they'll match my outfit," Claire said.

Only a few people dotted the sand, none of them very close. Claire wore arm warmers – they looked athletic but they really just covered her marks – and so was as happy as she pleased. It didn't matter if her marks glowed if they were covered, and she waded into the ocean up to her knees so if she floated no one could see. "Oh, the water is nice. I went to the beach once in spring years ago and it was freezing!" She turned to see Jim balking at the waves. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just the normal stuff." He took a deep breath before taking a few steps into the water. Claire forged through the lapping waves to walk beside him, holding his hand. "It's not as bad as it used to be. The ocean's just huge, you know?"

"Yeah. It's easy to think of getting swept out into the water." She lifted their linked hands to kiss his. She tasted salt on his skin. "Of course, I'd warp out there and nab you if anything like that ever happened."

Jim smiled. "That's encouraging." He paused, kneeling to lift a shiny shell. Within it a tiny hermit crab peeked out and Jim gently moved it to a slightly deeper spot. "The therapy helps a lot. I still get nervous but it's manageable."

Claire watched him as they walked, reading the honesty in his movements. She'd known about his fear of being fully immersed for years, along with his merinthophobia. After everything that had happened both made complete sense to her. There were still nights she woke up thinking Enrique wasn't in his crib. They were few and far in between, and it never took longer than a second to remember that Enrique _wasn't _in his crib because he'd graduated to a big-boy bed. And he lived in a totally different house than her.

Some things didn't go away she supposed. But they got better. Jim's telltale signs of stress were absent; his shoulders were loose, his brows didn't furrow, he wasn't tugging at his hair. He noticed her looking. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. Just spacing out." She tugged him along the beach. "Let's go, we've got a full day ahead of us!"

* * *

"Breathe, focus. Let the oxygen carry throughout your body." Nomura settled her feet to face opposite directions, arms making a loose, round shape. "First position. Remember, posture is important."

Abriga's form was quite good, and Carina was nearly there. Calaba kept getting on her tiptoes and Vali seemed to be taking part in a self-assigned yoga session, rolling on the floor merrily. Nomura forced herself not to laugh. "Second position. Let your movements flow." She led them through each position, slowly at first and then quickly. It was a little cramped – one of the few empty storage rooms served for much of the physical activity they did as a group – so everyone had to be careful not to hit their neighbor.

"When can we actually dance?" Calaba asked. "We're just warming up all the time!"

"The practice motions are integral to the dances. If you've got those down you've got a great framework." And it would be a nightmare trying to do choreography until the rooms were expanded. Nomura settled back into first position. "You guys wanted to learn to dance. If you'd rather do something easier…"

"No, I like this!" Abriga stretched her legs as she rested. "Good breathing and posture are important for fighting, not just dancing!" Nomura couldn't hide a grin. Abriga's disposition would probably always be a little combative, but she was a kindred spirit. Beauty and practicality in one appealed to her.

After an hour the kids were a little bored, even Abriga, so Nomura released them. "Go take care of your chores, then you can go play." They cheered, milling around the exit until each of them had filed through, leaving Nomura in relieved quiet save for the speaker in the corner with her phone playing soft ballet music.

She went to turn it off but paused, taking a few steps back instead. "First position," she murmured, taking the stance. "Second. Third. Fourth. Fifth." She slid fluidly into each pose. As the music swelled she let herself move into a simple dance. The first showing of Peer Gynt in Oslo – well Christiania at the time – had fanned the flame of music, but it hadn't been until she reached France a decade later that she'd gotten the opportunity to learn ballet.

Well, not learn exactly. She'd gotten to watch the dancers in the school while she swept up and cleaned, hired on to keep the school in order and polished. In between the brooms and the buckets and soap she'd watched the dancers, memorized the movements, learned the names. A changeling learned fast or died slow back then and she had no intention of dying. In the dead of night she might sneak back in to practice, pretending at her most childish moments she was just one of the more dedicated students that might one day surpass them all.

Troll stone could be cumbersome, but it was definitely an advantage during ballet for a lighter changeling. The girls used to wince over their calluses but Nomura's stone feet bore up perfectly under it. As the music went on she moved faster, more complicated, trying to remember each step to the the dances of Swan Lake. There was plenty of room for one person around her, and Nomura allowed herself a smile. She swept into a pirouette, wondering how many she could do in a row now that she was a little out of practice –

Blinky was standing in the opening. She froze. "Uh. Hi."

He immediately looked abashed. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was coming to tell you something and then I saw you were dancing."

Nomura stood awkwardly now, embarrassed. "How long have you been watching?"

"Since the first jeté." So almost the entire thing. Nomura turned off her music and took the phone from the dock.

"I thought the kids might like to learn to dance. Made me remember the first time I saw ballet." She tugged at her hair ruefully. "I'm out of practice."

"You could have fooled me. I thought it lovely." Blinky cleared his throat. "I was coming to tell you I was looking through some of the litter we received from Arcadia recently and found an old VHS tape. It's a recording of a theatre performance of 'The Nutcracker.' I thought you might appreciate it more than a troll might like the plastic so I set it aside."

Nomura warmed at the thoughtfulness. "Thanks Blinky. That's really nice." She had nothing to be embarrassed about, she told herself. If anyone else had wandered across her dancing she might have been more upset, but Blinky…well, he was Blinky. "So how does it feel knowing Jim and Claire are finally hitched?"

"Oh it's quite exciting! Isn't it?" He brightened even more. "Just think, give it a few years and they might have children of their own. It's boggling how fast they've grown up. And how much we expected of them."

He entered the room, staff clunking against the floor. "We really did expect so much," he continued, and Nomura saw something troubled in his eyes. "They're off having a good time together and they deserve it. But something so normal as a wedding…it just drove it home for me. All the nice, ordinary things humans usually concern themselves with."

Nomura eyed him curiously. "At least you didn't try killing the kids at various points." Blinky made a motion as if to say "point taken." "I think we're doing a lot better now. More balance, more peace…heck, we're taking care of stuff so they can have a week away."

"I know. And I'm happy. We're just very fortunate to have gotten where we are." Blinky shook himself briskly but Nomura saw the shadow clinging. "Anyway! I'll get you that tape."

He turned to leave and Nomura couldn't help but touch his shoulder. "Hey. No one's saying we didn't screw up a lot. We put those kids through way too much, especially Little Gynt. But we were all in over our heads. If we had it to do over, I know we'd change things. But considering the outcome we got I think we're doing pretty good."

Blinky nodded with the air of one distracted. She waited. "I've just been thinking Nomura. The Amulet of Daylight doesn't pass on until its former bearer dies. It never really occurred to me because of how long we trolls live, but to expect a person to give their life day after day without any hope of respite is…well, cruel. So many Trollhunters have been cut down in their prime. In fact, none of them have died a natural death. None of us know Master Jim's longevity, or Claire's for that matter, but I have to presume they won't live quite as long as a troll. Changeling lifespans are shorter, and I assume that is due to humanity."

Nomura released his shoulder. "You want the Amulet to be able to be passed on at some point?"

Defiant, Blinky turned again to face her. "We have not just let down the children in the past. We've let down changelings and Trollhunters and many others. In all the hubbub and celebration I remembered Kanjigar's mating ceremony and how rushed it was because he didn't have time to enjoy the moment, a battle was on the horizon. He was never able to be there for Draal. I don't want Master…" he faltered. "I don't want my _son_ to miss out on raising a family or the golden years as they grow up. It is cruel to expect anyone to commit to such a duty for centuries. We trolls have been far too complacent about such things. I fear I never cared nearly enough – we were swept up in the idea of the Trollhunter, the shining figure. It took a child, _my_ child, being forced into the role for me to realize some unpleasant truths."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Y'know, most people just enjoy food at a reception. You're over here getting introspective about trollish culture and offices." But he had a point. Nomura crossed her arms. "I agree though. Even if, say, the Trollhunter was injured and couldn't ever fight again, the amulet might not move on."

"Exactly! Merlin claims it doesn't make mistakes, but we all know his track record. Whatever his abilities, he _is _only human. That is, mortal." Blinky's five eyes were troubled and Nomura wished that didn't bother her the way it did. She considered the situation, disliking the downturn of his mouth.

"He should adjust it. Make it so the amulet can be passed down to a worthy successor. And maybe get rid of that stupid rule where it can be stolen but not granted. That never made sense." Actually it did, but not to a person with a healthy moral compass. Jim had never gone into great detail about Merlin's persuasion methods with her personally, but she was familiar with changeling ones. Somehow she knew the two probably weren't so different. Nomura nudged one of Blinky's arms. "Come on, cheer up. You honestly think there's any way we're not going to make it so these kids can have kids of their own and be present? You're crazy if you believe that. Jim and Claire and Toby won't suffer like Trollhunters past. Neither will their kids. I'll personally beat the bushigal out of anything that tries." Blinky smiled.

"Your counsel is always treasured. Merlin may be the answer, I hadn't thought of that. Gunmar is gone after all…the Trollhunter is necessary, but perhaps the role can evolve now." Blinky reached out and took her hand. "I don't know where I'd be without your good judgment."

Nomura recognized the move as a friendly gesture. Something in her wondered if it might mean a little more. They'd never talked about the head-bump from long ago and she'd been relieved that he seemed to forget it. Nomura knew little about relationships – her tryst with Draal had been all passion, all emotion. There had been attraction, enmity, and pride all tangled up in a heap of feelings that had been exciting and dangerous. The attraction had lingered even until the day he died, but Nomura could not say she had loved him in a stable way. A raging fire, a first love, one that could very easily burn itself out. And when he'd called her Impure, it had. Such passionate love was a kissing cousin to wounded hatred.

She had betrayed him, so it was even. Bular had found out about the relationship and she spun it so she was trying to get at the Trollhunter, Kanjigar. It had been about thirty percent true. She was glad in the end that the whole thing failed.

But bookish, gabby, brilliant Blinkous Galadrigal gave her pause. It wasn't a wildfire, it was cooking fire. It was like the open flame on a cool night that humans so seemed to love. And it hadn't gone out, not at all. It built piece by piece on kindling, on tending. It was…nice.

It was better not to question the status quo and she hadn't, not for over a year. Perhaps it was just the weddings making her think on it. Blinky appeared to realize he was still holding her hand and released it, coughing. "Anyway…I'm off to take inventory of the magical ingredients. We might be getting low on some herbs for minor ailments."

"I'll go with you. I can run into town and get some if you need." She felt the need to add that for some reason. Blinky beamed at her and they headed off into the tunnels together.

* * *

The market didn't operate on a day-to-night schedule. Some were awake during daylight and some were awake at night. Underground it didn't make any difference. But after the celebration, much of the market did rest at night. They were pleasantly tired after a wild good time, and even the changeling children went to bed when told, curled up in their warm cots and beds.

And so, no one knew when, in the changeling children's bedroom, one of the books on the shelf began to tremble and glow.

* * *

Chapter 4

Strange as Fiction

* * *

Blinky's phone buzzed and he sat up abruptly. "Voltar the Voracious wrote that essay, I'd bet my left arm. Not just the second one," he mumbled. Then he shook his head and recognized his cot and alcove. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Blinky reached out and picked up his phone. Two hours of sleep was quite enough for any troll he thought, but as busy as they were he liked to squeeze in a longer sleep whenever he could. Maybe he was just getting old, he thought. He checked the screen blearily.

Nomura was calling him? He accepted the call. "Good morning Nom-"

"Blinky, can you come to my alcove?" Her voice was low and strained. Blinky was instantly alert. "I have a problem."

"Are you all right?" He climbed off his cot and forewent Vendel's staff, hurrying off toward Nomura's alcove while keeping her on the line.

"I'm not hurt. Just…just get over here and see." Blinky was puffing by the time he arrived, heart thumping. He swung around to look inside and froze.

Nomura was standing in the middle of her room, unharmed. Her green eyes were somewhere between enraged and alarmed, shooting glares at the floor. And her hair had grown at least sixty feet.

"What in the world?" Blinky began, kneeling and scooping up some of the locks.

"That's what I wanna know! I took a nap and woke up like this! If this is Merlin's idea of a joke…" she said, hefting a handful of hair herself. It coiled and looped all over the floor, silky black and smooth, and she lifted it to her mouth as if to rend it with her teeth.

"Wait, wait! Let me get some scissors." Blinky sprinted off and returned with a pair of fabric scissors. "We can neaten the cut up later," he said assuringly. Nomura offered him a chunk and he took a careful, experimental snip. The scissors didn't close. He applied more pressure and they still didn't shut. "It…doesn't seem to want to cut." He took the scissors and snipped the air – they worked smoothly. "I've never seen anything like this."

Nomura ducked and reached under her cot, pulling out her sword. The blade glowed brilliant orange with her wrath. "Plan B then." She drew it along her hair, trying to force it through, but no matter how hard she pushed it wouldn't cut. Her hair wasn't even strained. Nomura glowered, lowering the blade. "What is this!?"

"All right Nomura, let's wait a moment." Blinky stepped carefully over the thick coils and found the end of her hair at last. "Perhaps we should wrap it around something so it doesn't tangle. Then we'll see what Merlin has to say. This doesn't seem like his style for a prank."

Blinky hurried to one of the storage rooms and found an old walking stick. He returned to Nomura and helped her wind her hair around it so she could carry it in her arms. It looked ridiculous and Blinky winced. "I'm sorry, it's the best I could do on short notice."

Nomura stormed through the door and Blinky followed her. Her long legs carried her faster than his short ones and by the time he caught up she was in Merlin's alcove already, brushing aside the curtains across the entrance. "…Don't know who did this?"

"I assure you I don't." Merlin was just sitting up, and Blinky had to bite his tongue – the old man had a pair of fleece pajamas on with cartoon owls all over them. A Christmas gift from Mordred no doubt. Merlin took the walking stick and examined the massive roll of hair around it. He sniffed it, tested the weight of the strands. "How strange."

Nomura crossed her arms uncertainly. "If you lick my hair –"

"I shan't." Merlin stood up and carried the stick over to one of his tables. "I don't know what kind of magic this is. I don't recognize the spell connected to it. It's very…flippant? Unfinished maybe." He drew his hand through the dark strands. "And you can't cut it?"

"No. We tried with scissors and a sword. Can you try?" Merlin shrugged and summoned Excalibur, carefully hefting it and swiping at Nomura's hair. The blade crunched against it, pinning it to the table but not slicing a strand.

"Hmph." He handed her the walking stick. "I'll look into my books. I've never been very much up on cosmetic spells, but there must be an answer somewhere. I'm more worried about where the spell came from."

"Thank you Merlin. I'm concerned about that as well." Blinky turned to Nomura. She gripped the walking stick with hard hands. "Is it very heavy Nomura?"

"If I were human it would be. I'm going to search my room and see if I can find some kind of talisman or whatever." She held the stick over her shoulder, carrying her hair on it like a huge beehive.

Merlin pulled at his beard in thought. "Well this is a fine thing to wake up to. Should we call the Trollhunter?"

Blinky balked. "I don't think so…it's a strange charm certainly, but I don't think it's harmful. Let's find out a little more before we bother them on their honeymoon." Merlin nodded, snapping his fingers. His pajamas instantly disappeared, replaced by a sweater, khakis, and his favored cap he'd gotten in Europe. "I'll help you look through your references. With both of us looking, things should go quickly."

Aaarrrgghh came crashing into the room, nearly knocking them both over. "Wingman! Something wrong with Wingman!" Blinky's heart stopped and Aaarrrgghh scooped him and Merlin up. Then they were careening through the tunnels, Merlin just grabbing onto his hat and keeping it from being swept off by the krubera's galloping speed.

Darci, Mary, and Paduga were gathered around Toby in the middle of the pub. A few trolls stood back, whispering in alarm. "The doc's on her way," NotEnrique said, crawling forward to peer between the girls.

Blinky had never seen Aaarrrgghh so distraught. "Wingman eating breakfast and then just fall over! Can't wake him up! Is he dying?" He dropped them both onto the floor, practically dancing on his knuckles in anxiety.

"Aaarrrgghh! Calm down! Toby is breathing. Watch his chest, it's really slow is all." Paduga climbed onto Aaarrrgghh's back and perched on it, gripping one horn for stability and hesitantly patting his head fur. "We'll figure this out."

"She's right, we need to stay calm." Mary put an arm around Darci's rigid shoulders. Darci had set an oven mitt under Toby's head. Blinky examined him carefully and noted that Paduga was right; his breathing was easy and smooth and slow, not labored at all. He wasn't sweating and his expression was calm. He seemed to be napping contentedly.

Merlin ran a finger over Toby's forehead. He grunted. "More magic. He's quite all right, but he's under a spell."

NotEnrique pressed his head to Toby's chest. "Heartbeat's awful slow and quiet. But it's there and it's regular."

Blinky patted Aaarrrgghh's arm and Paduga used her wing flaps to fan him as the troll slowly relaxed. "There, you see? Our estimable friends agree. He's all right Aaarrrgghh. Now, tell us exactly what happened."

Aaarrrgghh reached out and held Toby's hand like a huge man taking an infant's little fingers. "Wingman was talking about things to do today. He picked up fruit, took bite, and then fell over. Didn't say anything." Aaarrrgghh snarled accusingly at the corner. "Fruit fall over there!"

Mary darted over and picked up the object. "An apple? Huh." She sniffed it. "Doesn't smell weird to me." She carried it back, offering it to Aaarrrgghh. "What do you think?"

He tried to sniff it but shook his head. "Nose is blocked. Can't smell yet." Blinky started – his friend's eyes were bright with tears. No wonder he couldn't smell, his nose was starting to run. He'd never seen Aaarrrgghh so frightened and Blinky immediately took hold of his friend's side, muttering soothingly.

"Don't worry Aaarrrgghh, I'll take a sniff." Paduga leaned over his shoulder and her batlike nose worked as she inhaled the scent. "It…it doesn't smell normal. I've never smelled this before."

"Everyone stand aside, Doc's here!" Several trolls parted to allow Barbara through. She was wearing a long coat over a t-shirt and sweatpants, hair askew. Strickler was dashing after her, looking more disheveled than Blinky had ever seen him in pajamas and a jacket. They'd just woken up he realized. They were staying in the market while Jim and Claire were away; apparently that had been the right call.

Barbara knelt and checked Toby's vitals and airway. Adjusting her glasses, Barbara looked up at them. "He's asleep, that's all. I mean it's obviously an _enchanted _sleep, but he doesn't appear ill or in any immediate danger."

Merlin took the apple and turned it over. There was one bite taken out of it. Blinky couldn't help but feel strange when he looked at it – certainly they kept fruit around for the humans and the few trolls that enjoyed it, but he didn't remember anyone bringing in apples. And though he himself was not a fan of most fruits on their own, he'd never seen one so red and vibrant as it.

"Has anyone seen Calaba!?" Carina came sprinting into the pub, clutching a princess doll in her hand. "She's not in her bed and she left Daffodil! I've checked all her favorite places and I can't find her." She froze, staring down at Toby. "Oh my gosh, is Toby dead!?" she wailed.

"No, Toby isn't dead. Let's get him to the infirmary for right now." Barbara gestured for Aaarrrgghh to pick him up. Toby didn't protest as he was lifted, didn't shift at all.

"What in the world is going on in here?" A sleepy voice came from beyond Carina and a familiar phoenix came tottering into the room, plumage ruffled. "Did I hear something about an infirmary?" Blinky had all but forgotten Llorona had been invited to stay in the market.

"Something's wrong with Toby. He took a bite of this apple and passed out." Llorona perked up with alarm as Merlin held it out. "Not to mention Nomura had a strange occurrence with her hair this morning. It had grown exponentially. And _now _it sounds as though a child might be missing."

"Wait, back up. Toby took a bite of an apple and passed out? What, like Snow White?" Llorona fluffed herself up, flapping her wings until she could reach the table surface. Merlin gave her a blank look and Blinky too had no idea what the girl meant. She noticed the blank stares. "Princess, met seven dwarves when her step mom the queen tried to kill her because she was jealous of her beauty? Step mom poisoned an apple, Snow White took a bite and looked dead?" Llorona shrugged. "We were reading it in the book of fairy tales yesterday. There are a bunch of versions, but in the one we read true love's kiss broke the sleep spell of the poison."

Blinky scratched his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Darci on the other hand looked intrigued.

"Lower TP for me, please?" Aaarrrgghh obeyed and Darci lowered her head and pressed a small kiss to Toby's mouth. "Toby Pie? Can you hear me?"

Toby's eyelids bobbed and he yawned. "Hm? You say something Darce?" He opened his eyes and immediately his sleepy gaze became puzzled. "Whoa, what's everyone doing here? Something happen?"

"Wingman!" Aaarrrgghh hugged him close, nuzzling the top of Toby's head. He rocked him back and forth happily. "You awake!"

All at once the apple in Merlin's hand vanished in a sparkling flash of light. Merlin flinched before he gave Llorona a suspicious look. "How did you know that would work?"

"I just told you, Snow White is a story. It was in that book we were reading. It has a whole bunch of fairy tales in it." Llorona cocked her head. "Did you say Nomura's hair got super long? Like Rapunzel?"

"I…I suppose?" Merlin looked toward the opening. "Carina, do you know where the book in question is?"

"Uh, it should be on our shelf." She led him out of the pub and Aaarrrgghh put Toby down. The man looked befuddled but pleased when Darci kissed his cheeks and hugged him tight. Llorona bounced happily, as if delighted to be of assistance.

"So let me get this straight," Blinky said. "This thing with the poison apple is a beloved children's story? And you just read this story the other day?" He tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. "That's preposterous…no one would give an enchanted children's book as a wedding present, would they?"

"Well, it was from Mervin the Monster Dealer. Remember the hellheeti stone?" Toby stretched his arms and legs. "Llorona, let's test this. Nomura's hair isn't cutting? How did Rapunzel's hair get cut in the story?"

"Um, let me think…Mother Gothel cut it. She was a witch with a garden that Rapnuzel's father stole rampion from, so she made him give her their firstborn baby in payment for the food." Llorona's dark eyes grew rounder. "Oh, you think we need to act out the story? That's fun!"

"It just a hunch. I'm more worried about Calaba right now. But we've got to try something." Toby slowly took out his phone. "Man, I hate to do this. But if a kid's missing and magic's going kooky…we only know one 'witch.'"

* * *

Claire sat up slowly. Jim's cell phone was buzzing on the nightstand and she had to think hard before reaching over him and grabbing it. Sleeping in was so foreign to them both, and she was pretty sure she was already tanning from time in the sun. The result made her feel contentedly groggy and it was hard to make herself move. The previous day had worn them out – there were so many things to see and do, though the bird sanctuary where they could feed tropical birds being rehabilitated from injuries had been her favorite so far.

Jim stirred beside her and Claire hesitated in answering an extra second to kiss his neck lazily. "G'morning," she said. She answered just as he opened his eyes. "Hello?"

"Claire? Hey. It's uh, it's Toby. How you guys doing?" Toby's voice was carefully flat and Claire frowned.

"Toby, hi. We're good." Jim lifted his head a little to hear and Claire playfully walked her fingers up his chest. He caught them with a grin and kissed her hand. "What time is it in New Jersey?"

"About seven in the morning. Listen, I hate to do this, but there might be an itsy-bitsy situation here. A magical one." Claire paused in her teasing and she and Jim shared a look.

"Tobes? What's wrong?" Jim paused to kiss Claire's cheek before getting out of bed, opening their packs to find clean clothes. Claire tried not to be disappointed – they hadn't even really finished unpacking for the week. Jim brought her a blouse and skirt and she switched the phone to speaker.

"Short version? We think the book of fairy tales you two got as a wedding present from Mervin _might_ have an enchantment cast on it. I bit a poisoned apple, Nomura's hair grew super long like Rapunzel, and Calaba is missing. We've got searches going for Calaba, and Llorona – the phoenix remember? – thinks that we need a witch to cut Nomura's hair because that's who cut it in the story and no one has been able to snip it so far." Claire slowly lowered the phone to the bed and Jim stared blankly at the screen. "…Guys?"

"We'll be there in a minute Toby, I'll get the boots out." Claire hung up and changed her clothes, muttering as her heart sank. "Never five minutes without something crazy going on, is there?"

Jim slid the Amulet of Daylight into his pocket, combing his hair into a semblance of order. "It's never boring I guess."

* * *

"Just hold it for me." Claire grasped Mary's shears in her hand. "I can't believe you tried to cut it with fabric scissors."

"Desperate times and measures. If this doesn't work I'm willing to try burning." Nomura glowered at her hair. "Of all the stupid enchantments." Jim and Toby held either side of the hair and with a deft snip Claire cut through the strands like silk. "Yes! Thank you!"

A few more cuts and Nomura's hair was waist length again. As soon as it came loose the mass of hair wrapped around a walking stick vanished in a flash. Claire handed the shears back to Mary, who dared to approach and trim up the ends for Nomura. "So when did all this start?"

"This morning best we can figure." Mary drew her scissors back. "Maybe the book is enchanted to bring stories to life when it's read aloud? I don't know what weirdo would actually do that, but the kids have said Rapunzel, Red Riding Hood, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty were read aloud yesterday. We've had facets of two of them show up."

Jim scanned the book. It sat innocently on one of Nomura's little tea tables. "And the apple and hair vanished…maybe that means those stories won't pop up anymore unless we read it again." He crossed his fingers.

Aaarrrgghh's head poked through the doorway. "Brought Mervin." The short purple troll crept in uneasily, looking nervous and small. "Not mad Mervin, just confused," Aaarrrgghh added.

"Yeah, no one's angry." Jim picked up the book and held it out toward the troll. "This book is enchanted, and not just to be indestructible. Some of the stories were read out loud yesterday and pieces of them seem to be popping up in the real world."

Mervin's expression shifted to amazement. "Really? I had no idea. I mean, I've seen books that did similar things…"

"You've heard of these?" Blinky drew the curtain of Nomura's alcove shut behind him. The room was getting cramped with five humans and four trolls. "I've not encountered stories of books like this."

Mervin scratched his head, long fingers scrabbling against his violet hair. "It's more of a human thing. There've always been wizards and magicians imbuing magic into talismans and staffs and such, but some have gone further and tried to put power into tomes, usually to protect them from enemies. But it's not hard to imagine some bored Victorian lady asking a mage to create a book of stories that can be more lifelike. It's also not hard to imagine some dumb shmuck getting in over their head and screwing up the process."

"So this thing is probably a messed up experiment? Why the heck is it indestructible then?" Toby asked.

"Well, humans have had a habit through history of burning books that they think are dangerous. Which, to be fair, this one could be. If the mage didn't know how messed up it was they may have put a spell on it to protect the book in case someone ever tried to destroy it. They could have gotten it back amidst a bunch of ashes." Mervin shuffled his feet. "I'm really sorry, I should have tried reading it out loud. I've just never seen a book of fairy tales with a spell to bring the tales to life before. I just thought someone had wanted to make sure the book would bear up under possible wear and tear. Kids can be crazy after all."

"Why are the stories modern then?" Mary flipped through the pages warily, not daring to read them aloud. "I've heard the original Sleeping Beauty, it was pretty freaking messed up. This one is squeaky clean."

"If I had to hazard a guess, the person compiling the tales may have wanted nicer stories. If it was pulled together in the nineteen hundreds it doesn't seem crazy the stories would have been shined up a little. Disney's Snow White came out in like the thirties, right?" Claire checked the cover for a writer. "Maybe it's influenced by the softer versions?"

Merlin nodded. "That makes the most sense to me. As we well know there are more mages out there. I just hope no other children have gotten ahold of this book before now." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Where did you get this book?"

"I traded a guy who found it in a lady's estate. I think her name was Sarah Williams or something, rich old lady. Sometimes trolls hunt through fancy houses when the owners pass on to look for historical or magical items. This one was in good condition so he picked it up. There wasn't any detail or anything scribbled or written in it." Mervin wrung his hands earnestly. "If I can help you at all, just say the word."

"Thanks Mervin, you did help." Jim waited for the troll to leave before putting the book on the table again. "So the other two stories read aloud were Red Riding Hood and Sleeping Beauty. Is it possible Calaba is caught up in one of those stories? Has anyone seen anything else weird around?"

"Not yet." Mary checked her phone. "Darci is still looking with the others, but the market is huge. What if Calaba got taken away by something from the book? What if she's hurt?"

"How do stories go?" Aaarrrgghh asked, pushing toward the book. Toby opened the book to the ending of Red Riding Hood. "Looks like little girl in story is okay at end. But got eaten by wolf?"

Blinky shuddered. "What a thought. Could Calaba have been taken by this grandmother wolf?"

Jim opened his mouth to correct Blinky before shutting it. There wasn't much point. He ran a finger down the page. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." Jim looked around at each of them. "What if we read just part of the story? The part where the woodsman meets the wolf and kills it and saves Little Red Riding Hood?"

Merlin tilted his head back and forth in thought. "That may work. At any rate it may draw out some of the magic of the book and give us a better idea of what we're working with. It might not take as long for the magic to work now that its magic is flowing."

"Okay, then we'll need a woodsman." Toby put his hands on his hips. "Anybody got an axe I can borrow? A hammer and an axe aren't completely polar opposites. And I was supposed to keep things under control while you guys were gone."

"No one blames you for this Toby. None of us could have seen this coming," Jim said gently. Toby shrugged unhappily. "If it makes you feel better the trip has been really great so far."

Toby managed a smile. "Little bit."

* * *

With a confident strut and wearing his armor for extra measure, Toby walked around the nearly-empty storage room. Jim and Claire stood close and Aaarrrgghh had blocked the door just in case something tried coming through. All of the humans were armored; everyone knew the value of being over-prepared when it came to magic. Merlin waited a little ways back, observing the matter, and Blinky and Nomura stood at Aaarrrgghh's side as backup. "Okay, if anything goes wrong or weird, we've got Strickler and Dr. L prepped and ready outside," Toby said. As everyone nodded, he puffed out his chest. "I am a brave, bold woodsman! I just cut down a tree! Granted it was a sapling about two inches thick and I am totally going to plant a new tree later, but still!"

Nomura rolled her eyes. "This is serious kid."

"So am I. Trees are good for the planet." Toby cleared his throat. "Ready."

Jim opened the book. "'So it was that Little Red Riding Hood's cries attracted the attention of a good, kind woodsman chopping wood in the forest. Hearing her calling for help, the woodsman ran toward the sound and discovered the wolf just as he swallowed the girl whole.'"

He paused. The book's pages were glowing. A low, animal snarl emanated from it and Jim dropped the book, backing away. "Okay Tobes, get ready-!"

A pink and gray shape burst from the book like smoke rising from a flame, ballooning as it rose. It took form as it settled on the floor and Toby swallowed. It was obviously the wolf from the story – it was nearly eight feet tall on all fours and its pink, floral nightgown barely covered its torso. Tiny spectacles rested on its nose, tight across the snarling muzzle, and the poofy nightcap didn't conceal the long, hairy ears and stiff hackles. Drool dangled from the teeth, tongue lolling. A scrap of red cloth was stuck between two teeth.

His belly was round, distended, and Toby gripped the axe. "All right buddy, time for a little c-section!"

But the wolf looked around and snarled again, backing toward the book again. "Don't let it hide!" Nomura yelled. Aaarrrgghh bounded forward to grab the beast but with a tight spin the wolf inhaled and expelled a gust of breath so great the room became a maelstrom, blowing Toby back.

"You gotta be kidding me! That's cheating, Three Little Pigs is a whole other story!" Toby yelled. Aaarrrgghh paused to grab his friend and as he did the wolf dove back into the book disappearing like a drop of water into a funnel. Merlin tried to blast it with a green bolt of magic, but the energy ricocheted off the book and he had to dive to avoid being struck himself.

"No!" Claire shot toward the book and just managed to snatch its tail. "Got it – eek!" Toby gasped as Claire began to shrink, falling into the book.

"Claire!" Jim grabbed her hand and Aaarrrgghh grabbed onto Jim, Toby snagging his friend around the middle and digging in his heels against the rough stone floor. It seemed for a moment it might work, but as Blinky and Nomura grabbed Aaarrrgghh's other arm, the book seemed to pitch and the suction was too much, pulling all of them into the book.

* * *

Merlin stared at the book. Its pages were still glowing and he rubbed his arm, sore from the fall. After a moment he stood up and straightened his cap. "…Well. That could have gone better."

* * *

Chapter 5

Now I'm the Villain/Hero/Secondary Character in Your History

* * *

Toby sat up and groaned. "I always hated The Neverending Story Two…"

He sat in a clearing in a crisp, autumn forest. It smelled of pine and rotting leaves and sap, and the sun filtered through the branches in a lovely way. He glanced down and took in his clothes; rough breeches and some kind of tunic. At his side was an axe. It wasn't the little hand ax they'd found in the market but a huge axe, nearly as long as he was tall, with a head big as a dinner plate. "No fair. I call shenanigans." Toby stood up and put his hands around his mouth. "Hellooo!? Jimbo? Claire!? Anyone?"

A green animal shot from the undergrowth and scurried over to him, little paws bounding through the dirt. Toby's jaw dropped – it looked like a fox, but instead of red fur it had green, and where white would be on its belly and tail and face it was gray. The loving eyes were completely recognizable.

"Wingman! You're…well, a charming woodland creature." The fox made a happy yipping noise and Toby knelt, extending and arm so Aaarrrgghh the fox could scale it and sit on his shoulder. "You aren't hurt are you?" The fox shook his head, licking Toby's cheek. Toby rubbed the pointed ears with relief. To his amusement Aaarrrgghh's gold earrings dangled from them. "I don't suppose you saw where the others went, did you?"

Again Aaarrrgghh shook his head and pointed with a paw toward the forest, hissing a little. Toby grabbed the axe and picked it up, settling it on his free shoulder as if it were a twig. Apparently the woodsman could carry this axe without a problem. "Yeah…I guess you're right. We've got a wolf to track down. Maybe we'll run into the others on the way."

Aaarrrgghh chattered and hopped down, leading the way down the pretty forest path.

* * *

When Jim woke, his face was resting against a stony wall. He jerked to a standing position, startled by the clank of metal. "What in the world?"

Jim turned his arms over. Instead of his armor he wore a doublet of some kind, something he imagined a noble might have worn in centuries past. The breeches were soft and blue, as if made from a finer fabric. "Let me guess, I'm in one of the stories or something." He looked around and tried to puzzle it out. The stone building around him was decorated in tapestries and coat of arms, high windows every few feet. Sounds echoed and a crackling fire across the room did little to warm it. A castle or something close. "Well, I'm obviously not in Little Red Riding Hood. What was the other one?"

A fairy flew by. Not a real fairy, but a woman in brightly colored robes with wings and a wand. It clicked at last – Sleeping Beauty. Had he fallen into the role of the prince? Was Claire in this story? What about Blinky and Aaarrrgghh and Toby? And had Nomura been pulled in too?

Jim rubbed the back of his neck as the fairy swept close. "Your Highness, you mustn't wander off! Today of all days!" The fairy was looking directly at him, expression pained. She seemed harried, flustered, and Jim checked to make sure no one was behind him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Jim lowered his arm. He wished he'd liked the princess stories more as a kid. How did this one go? "Is there a princess around that needs rescuing that you know of?"

The fairy gave him a strange look. "A princess? Sire, you can go tearing off rescuing princesses once we make sure the prophecy delivered by the evil fairy at your birth doesn't come to pass!"

"Master Jim!" Another fairy zoomed forward, swinging wildly from side to side. "This is most undignified!" Jim put out his hands and caught the fairy and got a good look at him. He clamped his lips together to stifle his laughter.

Blinky stomped in his palms, no taller than six inches and dressed in a blue, dressy robe with a pointy hat on his tiny head and a set of dragonfly wings protruding from his back. Both sets of arms crossed and he tapped a sparkling golden wand irritably. "What in the world has happened!?"

"I think we're actually in the story Blink. We're playing the characters." Jim became aware of knights along the hall giving him funny looks. Because of course there were a bunch of knights in metal armor there. Naturally. The other fairy was looking at him expectantly. "Right, the prophecy…um, could you run that by me again?"

The fairy sighed. "Really sire, you've heard it dozens of times. When you were born, we fairies came to bestow gifts at your christening. But your mother and father, the good king and queen, did not invite the evil fairy because there weren't enough golden plates for all and they hoped she would not hear of it."

Jim bit his tongue. That seemed pretty stupid. How hard was it to smelt a new gold plate? Couldn't one of the good fairies just let the evil fairy use hers? Blinky took off his hat and tossed it off Jim's hands onto the floor. "Oh. And she got mad?"

"Sire, you must be very sleepy. She placed a curse on you! Today is your sixteenth birthday and if her prophecy comes to pass, you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall under a fearful curse!"

Jim blinked. "Wait. _I_ will?"

"Of course!" She drew herself up, tiny slippered feet resting on the nearest decorative vase. "But never fear! The good fairy in your hands cast a spell to mitigate her charm! You will not die, even if that happens! You will fall into an enchanted sleep, awaiting your true love, to wake you with a kiss!"

Jim's face grew hot. Blinky looked from the fairy to him in bewilderment. "So I'm not the…I'm the…you've gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Claire crossed her arms. "So I'm the prince in this version. Interesting."

The squire facing her stared. "Milady?"

"The prince in the neighboring kingdom is cursed to fall into an enchanted sleep before the end of his sixteenth birthday – today – and he and I are betrothed?" Claire started walking as the squire followed, rather liking the way her violet gown billowed if she was honest with herself.

"Well yes, I suppose…but I have every confidence the good fairies will protect him. True love's kiss won't be needed because he won't-"

"Not how the story goes bud." She picked up her skirts, glad for being in enough plays that it came second nature. Claire reached the stables of the castle and whistled. One of the horses perked its ears and whinnied, coat white and smooth as milk. Good grief, was every descriptor flowery in fairy tales?

Whoever put a spell on a storybook for kids was going to get an earful from her if they were still alive. It was hard to believe not an hour before she and Jim had been on a lovely honeymoon, sleeping in. Now they were in some stupid magic book. Claire took the reins of the horse and opened its stall, leading it out into the courtyard as the squire followed, protesting.

"Claire!" Her angry, anxious heart eased as Nomura pushed knights aside to reach her. In spite of the fact that they were in a brilliant, sunny area, Nomura was still in her troll form. She wore shining armor with a coat of arms matching that of the knights milling around uselessly. Background characters, Claire mused. "We need to find the others."

"I agree." Claire hauled herself onto the horse's back, glad that her character apparently knew how to ride a horse. "I guess I'm the 'prince.' How much you want to bet that makes Jim the 'princess?'"

Nomura spared a sharp grin. "Your Highness, shall I accompany you to your destination?"

"Please do." Claire chucked the reins and the horse took off, Nomura easily keeping pace with her long strides. They passed castle walls and broke out into a grassy, perfect field fitting of any fairy tale. "So what do you think happened?" Claire asked.

"I think this is what the book is actually supposed to do. All of this had to be built from magic, it took a lot of effort." Nomura put one hand on the saddle to help pace herself as they cantered down the earthen road. "But we'd have to talk to the maker of the book if we want to be sure of its purpose."

"Whoever they were, they did make a pretty little world." Claire scanned the horizon as they rode, admiring the scenery in spite of herself. It was bright and vibrant, clean and colorful as an illustration. Her horse tossed its head in the wind and Claire let it set the speed, Nomura at her side. "Let's find the others as quick as we can!"

* * *

Darci scanned the page nervously. "'So the huntsman and his fox friend entered the woods, searching for the cottage where the wolf laired.'" She flipped the page. "Nothing else yet."

Merlin, Mary, Barbara, and Strickler were crowded behind her. Merlin's alcove smelled of sage and salts. Cato twittered from his place atop Merlin's work table, yellow eyes fixed on them. "I bet they have to fulfill the story before it pops up," Mary said. "Flip to Sleeping Beauty."

Darci obeyed, and as she watched inky words appeared fresh on the blank page. "'Prince Jim was very embarrassed that he was technically in the role of the princess, and his fairy-troll-father Blinky did not appreciate being six inches tall. The two talked together, hoping to figure out a way to get out of the curse and out of the enchanted book. Meanwhile Princess Claire and the Knight Nomura hurried toward them, hoping to find them in time.'" Darci shook her head. "This is so trippy."

"Tell me about it." Mary nudged Merlin. "Can't you do anything to get them out of the book?"

Merlin frowned, and it took a moment before he responded. "Possibly…but because the book's magic is so erratic, it might be dangerous to try pulling them out." He prodded the book. "If it were secure and solid I would risk it, but I don't like our chances of getting them out in one piece with it being such an unknown." Darci imagined an unknown bubbling mixture with a beaker of unknown chemical being poured in and reluctantly admitted to herself that magic was a little crazy at the best of times, let alone right now. Adding in more magic without knowing what they were working with was a bad idea.

"Should we reach out to James and the boys?" Darci asked.

Merlin shook his head. "They're dealing with hellheetis right now, and I really don't think they could help much with this particular issue. I think the best we can do is keep the book safe and I'll see if I can figure out the spells on it. We can't rely on it to spit them back out when they reach the end of the story."

"I'll help you research Merlin." Mary turned to his shelves of books expectantly and Merlin pulled one down to give her. Barbara grabbed another, Strickler taking a trollish tome.

"Do you think the events pose any true danger to them?" Strickler asked as he turned the light crystal up for improved vision. "I would hope the story would work around them to get to the 'happily ever after' portion."

Merlin shrugged. "Let's hope we don't find out."

* * *

Jim sat on the stairs and glanced around before sighing. "Okay Blinky. In the story the princess wanders off and pricks her finger on a spinning wheel. So I'm thinking if we stay right here, I won't get cursed and the others will find us." Jim grimaced. "As much as I hate the idea of sitting around and waiting to be rescued."

"A sound plan. Though I must wonder how much freedom we have in this story." Blinky had torn off most of his fairy robe and now sat in what amounted to frilly undergarments, looking grouchy on Jim's shoulder. "I can't believe all this nonsense. You and Claire were to have a nice, calm time away to enjoy yourselves and this happens!"

Jim tried not to smile. "I can't take you seriously in your underwear. Hang on." He examined his shoes, a set of boots that nearly reached his knee, and found a dagger and sheath stowed in one. Taking it out, he cut a chunk of his doublet off and offered it to Blinky. The troll took it and tied it around himself like a toga, removing the frilly garments. "If we can get out of here and deal with the book, maybe Claire and I can just go back to Florida. That's the nice thing about the seven league boots."

"I suppose." Blinky buzzed his wings, grunting with effort. "This book did not make allowances for a troll's weight regarding fairy wings." He managed to get to Jim's knee, puffing by the time he landed.

Jim nearly replied – magic didn't have much use for physics, he wanted to say – but a sudden sound distracted him. He turned a little, nearly dislodging Blinky, and looked up the stairs. "Did you hear that?"

Blinky clutched his knee, scowling. "Master Jim, I nearly fell off! Hear what?"

"That…noise." Jim scooped up Blinky and put him on his shoulder, rising to his feet. "It sounds like bells. Or…maybe a song." He took a step, then another. It was a tremulous, soothing call, one he could feel in his chest, thrumming like a violin's strings. Was it music?

Something pulled at his hair. "Master Jim! Where are you going!? We have to stay here!" But Jim didn't hear the words. They were a muffled noise through water, drowned out by the tone. He scaled the tower in a dreamy haze, unaware of anything else.

* * *

"Master Jim!" Blinky pulled out a hair, trying to jolt Jim out of the trance. He stomped on Jim's shoulder, even – after a hurried apology – bit his ear. It didn't work. Jim kept walking and Blinky let loose with a volley of trollish curses. "Deya's sainted aunt and all the powers of the elders, wake up my boy! This story isn't playing fair!"

Blinky flew around and tried to hover in front of Jim's face. His eyes were blank, listless, and he walked right into Blinky. It took a moment for the troll to right himself, clinging to Jim's shirt. "Let me think…the princess pricks her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel." Glaring up the stairs, Blinky took off and flew clumsily up the stairs, straining to go as fast as he could.

At the top of the tower was a dim, dark room with a single window. By this window was a black spinning wheel, thread twined around the sparkling spindle. "Let me think – if he can't prick his finger, maybe-" Blinky mused. He flew to the spindle and tried to remove it, grunting with the effort. "It shouldn't – even – be – this – sharp!" he puffed.

Footsteps echoed up the stairs and he kicked at the spindle, trying to bend or break it. Nothing worked. "Oh…confound this thing!" Blinky then did the only thing he could think of; he wrapped his legs and two arms around the spindle and used his free stony hands to block the top. If Jim couldn't touch the darn thing, he couldn't be cursed.

Jim reached the room and approached the wheel, but he stopped when he came close enough to touch it. "That's right! You shan't be harmed today!" Blinky growled. "I won't be moved!"

"You really think I'm going to let you interfere with my plan?" Blinky jolted and looked around, not releasing the spindle. From the darkest recesses of the room flew another tiny figure, this one dressed in black and green. She was sprightly and young-looking, with a brilliant red smile. She was no taller than he, but she had a wicked mirth that made her seem quite nasty. "Stand aside! The prince will be cursed!"

Blinky resisted the urge to give her an insulting human hand gesture. "Why on earth curse him? It's not his fault the king and queen didn't invite you to his christening! He was just a baby for Deya's sake."

She smirked mockingly. "My dear, do you understand how this 'evil fairy' thing works? I don't really need a slight to enact a curse, but I certainly need to enact a curse for every slight. You see?" Blinky growled at her and wished he could release the spindle in order to give her a good kick in the robes. "Though if you're going to get in my way, I'll have to improvise!"

The evil fairy lifted her dainty arm. "You who would try to block my spell, now you'll feel its sting as well! Defend the prince with fealty deep, so now you'll join him in his sleep!"

Blinky's brows furrowed. "Did you think of that off the top of your head? I'd almost call that impressive if – ouch!" Somehow the spindle pierced one of his hands in spite of their stony protection. Immediately a haze clouded his eyes and Blinky released the spindle. He tumbled to the ground and managed to keep himself awake just long enough to see Jim collapse beside him.

"I…hate…fairy tales."

* * *

"Oh no!" Llorona bounced as she stared at the book. "Jim and Blinky both got knocked out by the curse!"

"What?" Strickler set aside his tome and scanned the page. "Claire and Nomura are too late. I suppose they'll just have to go through the story as it normally would be." He flipped the pages and returned to Little Red Riding Hood. "Toby seems to be all right for now…I hope the stories can only turn out one way."

Mary took the book from him, scouring the stories. "What, the evil fairy can up and change the curse like that?"

"Considering the other fairies adjusted her curse from death to magic sleep, what are the rules?" Barbara handed one book to Merlin. "I think this one is promising. It has to do with imbuing magic into objects and minor charms. If we finish the spells on the book itself, maybe the book will let them out." He accepted it, Barbara moving to the next one with fervor. Poor Llorona seemed torn between absorbing the story and helping look through considerably more boring text. She tucked her feathers as close to herself as she could to avoid setting anything on fire.

"I wouldn't want to be that evil fairy when Claire runs into her," Darci mumbled from behind a scroll.

* * *

The grandmother's home was the epitome of a cozy little cottage, brick walls with a black roof and a little round door. The windows had flowerbeds attached to each sill and a plume of cheerful smoke piped from the chimney. As if to complete the image, one window was open and a fresh-baked pie sat cooling on the sill. Toby gripped his axe and Aaarrrgghh growled, tail fluffing up in outrage.

"Let's do this Wingman." Toby lifted one foot and kicked in the door, busting the latch. The door creaked as it swung on its hinges. He marched in and planted his boots on the paneled wood floor. Doilies and crocheted cloths covered every surface, and the whole place smelled of soap and daisies. "If you give up the girl we don't have to fight!" he called loudly.

The air thrummed with a growl and Toby sidled carefully into the next room. The wolf was there, crouched on the bed as he bared his teeth. Toby tightened his grip and charged, boots thundering against the rug.

The wolf snapped at him, leaping over his head and blocking the door, tail low as it prowled cautiously closer. Toby's heart beat fast in his chest as he swung the axe again and again, the wolf knocking over dressers and tables, pretty portraits and china falling from shelves and walls. Toby ducked the snapping jaws, and in a burst of anger he socked the beast in the jaw. It yelped and backed away, Aaarrrgghh jumping free of Toby's shoulder and biting the wolf's ear.

The wolf shook its head, trying to dislodge the tiny fox, gusts of wind blowing furniture around the room as it exhaled. Aaarrrgghh didn't relent, and Toby took the chance to duck in close and, steeling his nerve, swiped at the wolf's belly.

Rather than blood, there was a magical sort of puff of smoke and suddenly Calaba was sitting on the ground wearing a red hood and cloak, looking shellshocked. A little old woman appeared beside her, and Toby was glad his Nana hadn't been in New Trollmarket; the story might have tried to involve her. With a final yip the wolf leaped out the window, apparently unhurt, and disappeared into the trees.

Toby took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah. Definitely a cleaned up version. Thaaank goodness." Aaarrrgghh yipped in victory, running over to Calaba. "You okay kiddo?" Toby knelt beside her and Calaba pushed her hood back, looking around in bewilderment.

"I…I dreamed the wolf from the story showed up in our room. I don't remember anything else." Calaba trembled and Toby hugged her, Aaarrrgghh jumping atop her head and crooning. "Can we go home?"

"Well, we've reached the end of the story. So I assume we'll be pulled out of the book eventually." Toby glanced at the ceiling, then the floor. A few moments passed in silence. "Though you know what they say about assuming." He stood up and took Calaba's hand. "Why don't we see if we can find the others? Maybe we can find the others in another story."

He opened the front door and halted. There was nothing outside the cottage any longer, just a white expanse, pale as paper. The eerie silence seemed to swallow everything, all the forest gone. Toby slowly closed the door. "Or…we wait here a bit and see if Merlin and the others can help us get out."

Calaba huddled close to him and Aaarrrgghh licked her forehead. The grandmother, a pleasant, generic old lady with a sweet, wrinkled smile clapped her hands. "You dear woodsman. I'll put on some tea for us all and get some pie."

* * *

Claire pulled the reins, the horse lowering its head and slowing at her grip. She patted its neck, climbing down and taking the reins so it could rest, flanks rising and falling heavily. "You did so good Filly," she soothed. Nomura walked beside her as they passed through the town, boots and hooves loud on the stone paths.

"Filly? Really?" Claire's cheeks reddened.

"Like girl horse. You know? Ugh, I suck at naming things." She glanced down and her embarrassment deepened. "Not to mention you're a stallion. Great."

Nomura gestured to their left. "Are we going to ignore the fact that we got here too late?" Claire wearily took in the sight of the castle. It loomed high above their heads, the gate sealed shut, and it was impossible to miss the black, choking vines exploding from each window and climbing the towers and walls. Rotten roses the awful color of old blood dotted them and Claire had to look away.

"There are stables over there. Let's give Filly a drink and think of how to get in." Claire led the way and opened a stall when they reached the stable. The horse within was standing up but quite asleep. A stable hand sat in the corner, halfway through putting feed in the horse's trough. Filly pushed past the other horse to get at its water, and after a drink he rooted his nose around in the feed trough. "You've earned a rest Filly."

They returned to the courtyard, finding more sleeping people and horses. Even the birds were sitting on the ground, heads under their wings. Nomura grunted. "We should go in through a window. Think this is a version where you have to fight the evil fairy?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. It'd be a little easy to just wander in, smooch Jim, and set things right like that." Claire stopped beside the nearest knight, sprawled comfortably on the ground, and knelt to pull the sword from his belt. It was a long blade but she hefted it easily. "Think we can get something together to help us get through the vines?"

Nomura drew her own blade. "Got it covered."

After a dozen swift slices they were through the window and standing in a long corridor. Servants and nobles littered the ground and Claire followed Nomura as she cleared a path. "We should probably head for the highest tower. That's where the princess always is in these stories."

"I hope Blinky is with him," Nomura said, forging their way toward the end of the hall. "Once we meet up maybe we can figure out where Toby and Aaarrrgghh went. The other story is my best guess – whoa!" She jumped back and knocked Claire down, a fat, thorny vine slicing the air over their heads. "Definitely going to fight an evil fairy in this one!"

Claire wished she had her white magic, but apparently princesses – er princes? – in these stories were never mages. That sucked. She swung the blade, cutting into the vicious growths. Another tendril lashed out and she caught it with her sword, chopping it in half. "There's got to be a way to flush her out!" Claire said.

"Heroes! Oh, heroes have come!" A fairy shot out of the nearest hall and grabbed Claire's hair. "Noble princess, you have come to break the spell, have you not!? You and your bold knight are just the ones we need! The prince has fallen under a terrible curse-!"

"Got that, thanks. How can we kill this evil fairy so we can get up to where he is?" Claire gabbed the fairy and they retreated to the prior room, avoiding another vine. "We need to get rid of those thorns. Can you help with that?"

The fairy straightened her hat. "I am afraid my magic has all gone into trying to alleviate the prince's curse. I can only do small enchantments now."

Claire and Nomura shared a look. "Hm. Small enchantments. Could you protect the people in the room if, say, it caught fire?" Nomura asked.

The fairy hesitated. "Well I could enchant the flames to only consume plants. But burning up the throne room doesn't sound exactly grand or heroic." But Claire was already running to find oil. Nomura pulled one of the tapestries down and draped it over the nearest brambles, the plants shifting under it. Claire came sprinting back with a torch. She set it against the corner of the fabric and it slowly began to burn, fibers smoking. After a minute the whole thing was aflame and the fire began to spread to the vines.

The fairy nervously waved her wand and the flames turned pink. The tendrils and vines hissed and curled under the heat, foul-smelling smoke rolling out the high windows. Claire grabbed the nearest rug and beat at the air to speed the smell out.

"What kind of madwomen are you!?" A new voice called out amidst the smoke, hacking and sputtering. Claire spotted another fairy, this one in darker clothes with a beautiful little face and a spiteful expression. "You set the whole room on fire!"

"Says the weirdo putting curses on babies and growing evil weeds." Claire drew her sword. "Lift the curse on my husband or I'm going Titus Andronicus on this story."

The fairy made a swift motion and the flames around them guttered and died. With another hard movement she spun around and disappeared. In her place grew a dragon, sleek and black and snarling, larger than a horse. The thick tail lashed and the scaled monster prowled toward Claire and Nomura. Rather than being cowed, both women glared with their weapons out.

The beast pounced and Claire struck with her blade, Nomura vaulting toward the dragon when it cringed back to avoid the blow. Green flames erupted from the dragon's mouths and Nomura jumped in front of Claire to absorb it. The flames passed over her harmlessly and the dragon clicked its teeth in fury. Claire pursued it as it darted across the room, trying to pierce the dark hide. She wasn't in the mood for more care right now; the prince killed the evil fairy in this version and saved the princess. It didn't mention anything about him being particularly graceful about it.

A shield came flying at the fairy and she leaped out of the way, moving toward the hearth to avoid it. The round shield struck the wall, cracking the stone, and Claire realized Nomura had hurled it like a discus to distract the fairy. The beast snarled and leaped from vine to vine, jumping onto Nomura and knocking her over. Rather than trying to escape, Nomura grabbed her neck with a vice grip. "Now!" Claire charged and drove her blade home into the creature's chest with a hard shove. She'd seen Jim enough to get the idea, but the solidness of the dragon surprised her, as did the lack of blood.

The dragon morphed into the tiny fairy, a hole glowing in her chest. "Curse you! I've been foiled!" With a piteous shriek she disappeared and the spiked vines and all the withered ash disappeared in comforting puffs of white magic. Claire let out a breath, inhaling the new, clean air.

"Thanks for that." Nomura nodded at her, dusting her hands off in satisfaction and climbing to her feet. "Let's get up the tower."

"Noble princess! You've slain the wicked fairy!" The good fairy zoomed to hover in front of her face. "Now you must wake your true love with-"

"We know. True love's kiss." Claire carefully put down the sword, relieving the weight on her arms. "Was there someone else with him when you saw him? Someone with an extra pair of arms and blue skin maybe?"

"Oh, the other good fairy that tried to alleviate the curse? Yes. I'm afraid the wicked fairy placed him under the spell as well." The fairy's expression saddened. "I do not know if freeing the prince will break the spell on him or not.

Nomura, for the first time, looked disconcerted. "Blinky's out too?" Claire waved her on, gesturing toward the stairwell on the far side of the room. Both women ran toward it, Claire taking the steps two at a time.

When they finally reached the top of the tower, Claire bent over, panting. "Criminy that was a lot of stairs! Jeez…"

Nomura lifted a hand to her chin, tilting her head thoughtfully. Her alarm had vanished for the moment. "I wish I had a camera." Claire straightened and spotted Jim across the room. He lay on his side, head pillowed on one arm, and Blinky – six inches tall and wearing some kind of toga? – was curled up like a kitten against his shoulder and neck.

Claire couldn't help but giggle. They were safe. "Think you could paint that sometime? It's kind of darling."

"I'll have to try. Plant one on Little Gynt so we can hopefully get out of here." Nomura turned around and Claire crossed the room, plucking Blinky from Jim's shoulder and setting him on the stone. The troll yawned and rolled over. Claire knelt and gathered Jim in her arms, tucking her hair back before lifting his head and kissing him.

Jim's eyes opened as she drew back and he blinked a few times. "…My knight in shining armor," he said sleepily. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Right as rain. Though I wish I could say the same for Blinky." Jim started at her words, turning to see Blinky on the ground. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember hearing this music or sound…it made it so hard to think." Jim scooped up Blinky in his hands, letting the troll roll over and snuggle in. "Wait, did he get cursed too?"

"Looks like." Claire leaned over and kissed the top of Blinky's head. "Maybe since I woke you up, I can wake him up?" Blinky didn't stir, continuing to snore. Her mouth quirked thoughtfully. "Jim, you love him like a father. Maybe that would work better."

Jim mimicked her, planting a quick kiss on the top of Blinky's head. He rolled over again but the troll didn't wake up. "Guess this book was definitely pre-Frozen," Jim muttered. "What's 'true love' even mean here? Romantic attraction? That's not necessarily true love…"

Nomura knelt beside them, the other good fairy hovering overhead. "Has he no one he's courting? An old girlfriend that might still be fond of him?" The fairy scratched her head. "'True love' is a bit open-ended…I had it in mind that there would be some romantic affection. You know how teens and young adults are, always have some kind of affection or pining going on. I suppose I should have been less specific."

"Can you change it now?" Jim asked. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid my magic is still spent. I could probably adjust it in…oh, two months?"

Nomura scowled and the fairy cowered behind Claire's hair. "What good is that? He tried to protect Jim – an obvious act of love – and this is what he gets? Just because he's not dating something he might be stuck like this for months? What kind of message is that!?"

"Well I'm sorry, next time an evil fairy tries to curse a baby and you've got to try to mitigate it without undoing it because that is a huge fairy faux pas, _you _deal with it!" the fairy snapped. "You have no idea how hard it is to mess with fairy magic! Why don't you plant one on him if you're so fond?"

Nomura bristled. "That's not the point, the idea that you've got to be in a relationship is seriously dated-"

"You know," Claire said slowly, "I think she's right. Not about the moral, but you haven't kissed him Nomura. It might work." Nomura's mouth closed and her ears lowered. "I mean…you two are fond of each other, right?" Jim looked from Claire to Nomura, obviously confused. "You spend time together."

"I spend time with a lot of people, doesn't mean I'm interested." Nomura looked at the sleeping, tiny troll. "But…well, I guess it's worth trying." She took Blinky from Jim, holding him like a sleeping puppy under his arms as he snored, dead to the world. "Good grief." She gave him the barest, quickest kiss Claire had ever seen on the nose and handed him back to Jim. "Well, didn't work, that's too bad."

"Goodness…I must have dozed off." Blinky's eyes opened and he perked up. "Ah, Nomura, Claire! And Master Jim, you're all right." He looked around and Claire tried not to look at Nomura, elbowing Jim when his jaw dropped. "Oh dear, did I get cursed as well?"

"Yeah. I…uh…" Nomura began slowly.

"-Helped me beat the evil fairy and get up here. Now the spell is broken," Claire interjected. "We need to get out of this book." She sensed Nomura's shoulders relaxing, kneeling close to them. "So…any ideas?"

* * *

Chapter 6

All's Well That Ends – Well, Almost

* * *

Llorona looked up from the book, nearly prancing. "They finished the stories! Everyone's okay. Is the spell ready?"

"I believe so. It should fix the charms on the books and allow them to leave on their own. This compendium was fairly close to being completed…I can't think of why the creator left it like this." Merlin turned the book over and began scribbling runes on the back. He muttered as he did so, the symbols glowing green before fading away, as if being soaked into the binding like water.

The pages began to glow and he opened the book, laying it on the floor. Merlin backed away, nudging the girls back with a wary arm. "Give it a moment…"

Light burst from the book in a beam, and Darci had to cover her eyes to protect them. After a few moments she heard the sound of feet on the floor and peeked over her hands.

The others were back, piled on each other unceremoniously. Aaarrrgghh waved at her from the bottom and the others scrambled off. "Yes! We're out!" Toby tossed down his axe and Nomura knelt to examine Calaba.

"Hey kiddo. You all right?" The little one nodded.

"I don't even remember being in the wolf's tummy." She gave the book an uneasy look. "I don't think I like that story anymore." Barbara hurried forward, hugging Jim and Claire and Toby in a squashed mass.

"Just one week without magic. Just one." She sighed. "Everyone feeling all right? No injuries?"

"I think we're all okay. Tobes, you saved Calaba!" Jim looked around the room, helping Blinky to his feet. "What did you guys do? One second we were in the stories and next we're here."

"We finished the enchantments on the book. I think it should operate the way it was intended now. From what we can tell, it was supposed to be a safe little magic bubble to go through the stories as a chosen character." Merlin nudged the book with the tip of his shoe. "The exiting portion was faulty, which is why you couldn't get out and reading the stories aloud let out bursts of magic. Now one would be able to exit whenever they wanted quite safely. I can only assume that was the original design."

Darci hugged Toby and Aaarrrgghh, but her excitement dimmed to unease. "So if it's fixed, why is it still glowing?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Merlin returned to his books, murmuring to himself as he read the page. "Let's see, spell is stable, easy to exit now, it's…oh. Whoops."

Blinky moved to stand beside him, reading the page. "Merlin, I really do not like it when you use that word. Though I very much appreciate you helping get us out." He followed the spell as well. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I made it easy to exit. But I needed to put a modifier here, here, and here. You see, only people should be able to exit the book, not _characters_." Merlin began scribbling notes in the margins. "Give me a while and I'll have it set right, never fear."

"Wait, does that mean-?" Mary began.

The book grew bright again and this time something came bursting out of it. Llorona shrieked and jumped back as it released another mass, and another. Jim threw himself at the book and slammed it shut, but he was too late; at least a dozen "things" had come through, glowing white and bright as stars. All but one shot out of Merlin's alcove. Strickler said something in trollish that made Aaarrrgghh cover Toby's ears and dashed after them, Nomura right behind him. The last ball of light came to rest on the floor and shaped itself into a humanoid figure.

After a moment, a short little man with a long nose, pointed hat, and crafty grin stood before them. He wore a green tunic and leather boots. "I can weave straw into gold if needed. In exchange for-"

Claire grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "No firstborns, your name is Rumplestiltskin, get back in the book!" Jim opened it again and Claire shoved the little man toward the pages. He disappeared into it and Jim closed the book again. "Merlin, work on that spell. We'll look for all the things that got out."

Jim tucked the book under his arm, pushing his hair back distractedly. "Let's alert the market, get the kids into their room. Tobes, can you guard them just to make sure nothing happens to them?" Toby saluted him. "Aaarrrgghh, any bigger creatures, they're all yours. Let's jam them back into the book." Aaarrrgghh nodded. "Mom, please stand by for any injuries. Blinky, can you help Merlin find the problem lines in the runes?"

"Will do, Master Jim." A loud shriek interrupted them, emanating from down the tunnel. Jim gave Darci and Mary a tired look.

"Please tell me you ladies remember the fairy tales?" Darci nodded and started after Jim and Claire, Mary right behind her. Llorona waddled after, unable to take off in close quarters. "Let's grab them as quick as possible!"

* * *

A young, ash-covered woman sat desolate by the heartstone, weeping into her hands. She was a pretty little thing, blonde and petite, and Jim felt sorry for her instantly. "I think I know this one. Er, your name wouldn't happen to be Cinderella, would it?"

She sniffled and wiped her face, smearing the ash with her tears. "It is. All I want is a night where I can go to town, to see the palace and the ball! But my stepmother won't let me, and my father travels very much and doesn't know how she treats me."

Jim glanced at Claire. Mary, Llorona, and Darci snuck past, heading toward the market. Divide and conquer, he thought. Claire came close and Jim opened the book. "Well, if you go into the story, I promise things will get better for you."

The woman looked at it, shaking her head. "That is not a kind joke sir! I am in distress."

"We probably have to play along with the story some to get the magic working," Claire whispered. Aloud she said, "Well don't fear. I am your fairy godmother, here to help you!" Cinderella looked up at her in wonder. "I can give you a beautiful gown so you can go to the ball. Uh…hang on just a second."

Her boots flashed and she disappeared. Jim felt in his pockets for a handkerchief and offered it to Cinderella, who wiped her face of tears. "She'll be back. She's kind of new at this," he said.

Claire returned, a dress in her arms – the dress she'd worn to prom, he remembered fondly – and handed this to Cinderella along with a pair of fuzzy house slippers. "It won't match what everyone else is wearing, but you'll look lovely in it." Cinderella brightened and Jim turned around as she changed into it. A slim, red dress ruffled on the hem surely would stand out. "And here's a pair of shoes…not _glass_ slippers, but that's supposed to be the third night anyway."

"Wait, there's more than one night?" Jim asked in undertone. Before Claire could respond the book began to glow again. He opened it hastily.

"And there'll be a method of transportation in this magic book! Go Cindy!" The woman delightedly touched the book and was sucked inside. Jim shut it and Claire sighed. "I'm gonna miss that dress. Not like I'd have a reason to wear it again, but…"

"Maybe Merlin can get it back later. There's one anyway, let's find the others." Jim took her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'll bet your aunt would make one just like it…maybe with a skull pattern even."

"Ooh. I like that idea." She followed him down the tunnel and Jim prayed she remembered the other stories too.

The Grand Foyer was pure chaos. Goblins and brownies ran screaming from what looked like a bear cub bellowing about porridge, trolls were trying to get a boy to stop screaming about a wolf, a cloud of fairies – real ones – were shrieking in song at the story fairies that were wailing they couldn't understand. The noise was incredible and Jim's brain just stopped as they absorbed the sight.

Mary looked up and spotted them. She waved with her free hand. "Good news is I think the most dangerous stories didn't come through." She pointed to the ground beside her. "And can I keep this one?"

Prince Charming pressed another kiss to the back of her hand. "Fair lady, you are easily the loveliest maiden ever my eyes have seen!" He had dark, curly hair and a short beard, eyes brilliant hazel. Even Jim could tell he was handsome. "Perhaps my mother could ignore that ridiculous test with the pea in the bed if only she met you!"

"C'mon Mary, focus," Darci called. She was hauling what looked like a pig out of Bagdwella's shop. It wore a shirt and cap, and was protesting – in fluent English – about being removed.

"I say, this would be a perfect home made of sticks for me! Even my brother couldn't find fault with this!" Bagdwella was helping her, pushing at the pig's back.

"Well sorry I don't have a wonderful boyfriend and-slash-or husband like you and Claire! I'm keeping my options open!" She settled her chin in her hand. "Fine, fine…have we got any peas in the pub?"

"Yeah, there should be a few cans in our storage." Jim looked around the market in dismay. "Ah…fudge-knuckle."

NotEnrique rode by on what looked like a black sheep, gripping the wool tightly. "It's madness out here! Somebody get me some shears or summat, I think I need to get three bags if it's the nursery rhyme!" Strickler and Nomura were across the room, trying to wrangle a massive goose with a bonnet on her head. Llorona swept by, three mice with canes and stumps for tails dangling from her talons. Claire took Jim's arm, eyes tracking the movements.

"…We're not going to get back to that honeymoon anytime soon are we?" He shook his head. "If we ever renew our vows, let's ask for gift certificates."

* * *

Claire sat beside Darci, hair standing on end from pushing her fingers through it. Her clips had come loose and her white hair bubbled and rolled as if she were underwater. "Ready Merlin?" she asked.

"Yes. Just one…more…line." The wizard made one more mark and pulled his quill away, dusting his hands off. "There! Perfectly finished." Nomura checked the runes and nodded, lurking behind the wizard warily.

"Hallelujah," Toby said. He had bags under his eyes and black wool all over his clothes. It had taken hours to get "three bags full" of wool. NotEnrique was snoring on one of Merlin's tables, still clutching the sharp shears. "Mary, you sainted woman, did you finish your thing?"

"Yep, one half prince, half swan individual with half a really crappy tunic." Mary waved the man toward the book. The young prince flapped his one swan wing as Darci opened the book, sucking him inside. "I can see why people don't weave with stinging nettles. Ow." She sucked her thumb, waving her other hand as she sat down wearily. Any others?"

Jim came through carrying a gingerbread house. Two small children were following after him excitedly, barely held back by Llorona hooking her talons through the backs of their shirts, beating her wings to slow them. "Okay, okay! Jeez, follow it in!" Jim pushed the tray holding the candy-laden cottage toward the book and the children dove after it, finally released by the phoenix. He sighed as the kids and house all disappeared. "I spent six hours on that thing."

"It was a lovely gingerbread house." Claire opened her arms. "Hold me." Jim wrapped her in a weary hug, letting her tuck her face into his neck. She sighed deeply. "I don't even want to know how long we've been doing this."

"In total? Two days, six hours, and thirty-three minutes." Darci's elbows rested on her knees, phone in hand. "Thumbelina wanted to wait around until spring!"

Toby raised one arm, as if to make a declaration. "It was pretty brilliant of you to have Chompsky dress up as the fairy prince to lure her into the book." An irritated chitter interrupted Toby from his place leaning against the wall and a tiny figure stepped out from behind him. A pair of wings made from glitter-glue, wire, and a pair of white pantyhose were still attached to his back. "There you are! Thanks Chompsky. Why don't you go tell Sally and the little tyke about your part?" The gnome nodded and scampered off after Toby helped extricate him from the wings, as if afraid he would be given another task.

Merlin sagged against the wall as well, dropping his quill altogether. "I suppose I ought to…apologize. If I had gotten it right the first time…well." Merlin coughed wearily. Nomura moved to look over the book, prodding it and poking it.

"No worries old man. Nobody's perfect. And it wasn't like you had a good reference anyway." Toby waved an arm, apparently magnanimous in exhaustion. Claire was inclined to agree, although there was that teeny, tiny grain in her that was still miffed that all this had happened on her honeymoon.

The book began to glow once more and Nomura grabbed the nearest rock, hefting it and glaring at the book. "If one more creature comes out, I'm gonna-"

But instead of something coming out, a voice emanated from the book. "Dedicated to my darling daughter Sarah." Claire looked at Merlin, confused.

"It's finished now, so it should do what it was meant to." He gave the book a pondering look. "I'm assuming this is a message to the person it was meant for, meant to play upon receipt. If it had ever been completed anyway. As it was, it was all buried under unfinished spells."

The voice continued. "Dear, it's nineteen thirty-nine when I'm making this message. You know how Papa's always been able to make magic? I decided that I would make something you could always go back to if…if I'm not there to read to you at night."

Claire's irritation ebbed as the man's voice began to cough, violently. Jim took her hand; she hadn't realized she'd reached for it. "Your mother probably told you Papa is sick and has to stay at a place with nice porches so he can get better. It's pretty boring just sitting on the porch though, so I've been working hard on this book. I know you're probably wondering why Papa can even get sick since he's a mage. Well darling, the truth is that magic can only do so much. I only know certain kinds of magic, and…I must be very honest, my brave little Sarah. The doctors aren't sure Papa's going to be able to come home."

"He probably had consumption," Nomura said quietly. Toby looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Tuberculosis," she explained. "For a long time the only thing they could do for it was sitting on a porch and breathing fresh air. A lot of people died in the past couple centuries in the United States because of it until they found decent treatments."

The man coughed again, taking a moment before he finished. "This book is a present for you. Do you remember when we went to see Snow White, that lovely Disney animation? You were such a little girl, only three…but you were mesmerized. You loved it so much. That's one of the stories in here, although it's a little bit different. I've changed a few of the stories to be nicer. All you have to do is start reading one of the stories aloud and you can enter the story and go through it yourself as one of the characters! You can make it funny or sad or anything you like, and it'll always have a happy ending. Sometimes life isn't quite that way, but I wanted you to have a gift with all your Papa's love in it, and all the happy dreams he can give you."

"This is really sad," Mary said. Merlin nodded slowly. "He wouldn't have let this book out of his sight until it was finished…unless…"

"Yeah." Jim's voice was soft and Claire leaned into his side a little more. She heard a sniffling noise and realized Llorona the phoenix was hiding her face in her wing. Claire reached out and stroked her feathers. The phoenix huddled a little closer, leaning against Claire's leg. She let off a toasty, comforting heat.

"Papa's got to go for more treatment soon, so I need to hurry this up. I think I know how to finish up the last few ends, it's just a matter of finding time. Just remember that you're always safe in the story no matter what. Nothing bad can really happen to you, I've made sure of it. And if you want to leave, all you have to do is wish it. Well, that'll be how it is once I tweak a few things…hopefully I can leave a better message dear! Better yet, hopefully I get to give this to you myself. All my love to you, Sarah, and your mother Annabelle."

The book stopped glowing. Jim approached and picked it up, brushing off the cover more reverently. "It was a last gift to his daughter. Do you think it made it to her?"

"Mervin said it was in an old lady's estate, Sarah Williams. I bet that was her. But I would think it would have been burnt if it belonged to man with TB," Darci said.

"They probably _tried_ burning it. He made it indestructible so it could survive all that, so it made it to her somehow." Claire thought of a sick man, coughing over a book of bright, happy pictures, dreaming of his little girl using it to have adventures where she could be safe. Her heart ached. "Wow, that's so sad. I guess she never read it aloud."

"It might have only gotten to her when she was older," Toby continued, looking over the undamaged cover. "By that point she might not have cared as much about fairy tales. But she still kept it…that's good. It meant something to her." Nomura watched the book, eyes vacant and dim.

Jim looked at Claire and he said, "I feel like the man who made this would have wanted it to go to a kid that really loved fairy tales." She nodded, smiling a little. Jim turned to Llorona. "Would you like to keep this and take it with you, Llorona? Once we've tested it for safety of course."

The phoenix started. "Me? But…it was a present for you two."

"Yeah, but I feel like knowing the story of what it was for, it would be a lot more valuable to you. You can take it in the lava and it'll be safe, and you can go through all the stories yourself as different characters. It seems like a great fit for you." Llorona blinked her big, dark eyes and a tear rolled down her beak.

"That's so nice! I'd…I'd love to have it!" She fluttered over to them and opened her wings for an awkward, fluffy hug. "Thank you! I'll treasure it always." Even Nomura smiled a little at the sight.

"Good. We'll get some other fairy tales for the kiddos in the market." Jim looked around the market, still and silent and a horrible mess. He sighed. "Well…let's get started on clean up."

"Uh-uh. No." Mary crossed her arms. "You two get back to Florida. Cleanup is something we're totally qualified to handle on our own. You lost two and a half days on this."

"Agreed. Though we may not actually start cleaning until tomorrow." Toby nodded at the stalls. The owners all looked shellshocked and weary. "I need a good old eight hours."

Jim opened his mouth then stopped. He looked at Claire, studying her. "What do you think, hon?"

For some reason warmth flooded through her. She was used to working together to make decisions, but Jim was turning over the decision to her. Or at least, heavily valuing her opinion. She kissed his nose.

"I think that, as long as everyone's safe, it won't hurt if we finish our trip."

Jim nodded. "I think you're right."

"She's _absolutely_ right." Bagdwella was coming toward them, carrying a broken chair. "You two get back to your honeymoon. There'll be plenty of time to worry after things when you get back. I guarantee it! Troll make enough messes that we know how to clean them up." She took a bite out of one of the chair legs as she continued past them, munching thoughtfully. "Could use some tree sap."

"Bagdwella has spoken wisdom!" Toby waved them on. "We'll let the others know." Darci shot them a thumbs up. Merlin shrugged. Nomura mimed a fist, as if threatening them if they didn't go. Taking these as blessing Claire took Jim's hand and with a step they were in the Astral Plane, in the milky, whirling wind.

"Focusing on the hotel room?" Jim asked.

"Yep. Just hang on a second-"

They landed unsteadily. A look around told Claire they were indeed in the right room – there were their clothes, packs still half-open. Claire sat down on the edge of the bed, plopping onto the mattress in relief. Jim did the same, lying next to her. "I feel kind of bad downing the person that made the book now," Claire said, staring at the ceiling. "Knowing it was a guy just trying to make a present for his daughter."

"We couldn't have known." Jim linked his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry about everything going nuts."

"Hey, comes with the territory of marrying the Trollhunter. I get a gentle, kind, chivalrous man that's really unselfish and extremely handsome, I just have to put up with weird schedules and the occasional mission to help save the world or market or city." She shrugged. "I think I still end up to the good."

Jim rolled onto his side to look at her. He seemed somber in spite of her half-jesting tone. "I love you." He said it plain and simple, no amusement. "I really do. And the fact that you're by my side with all this stuff…it means so much to me." He brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

Claire took his hand, pulling it to her heart. "I love you too. Crazy schedule and all."

Jim kissed her forehead several times. Claire gazed at him quietly, finally letting the stress leak out of her body. "You know what? I could go for a nice hot shower before dinner," she said.

"Mm. That does sound good." Claire sat up and took a step toward the bathroom. Jim gazed at her fondly.

"Jim?" He lifted his head. "There's room for two in the shower." Claire beckoned him with a finger and Jim finally smiled, standing up and following her.

After a lovely shower, sunset found them at a beachside outdoor bar sipping virgin piña coladas – it would be a year before they could have anything else, she thought amusedly – and sharing crab dip. Seagulls flew overhead, picking at shells and wandering dangerously close to tourists before taking off. It was absolutely the opposite of the hectic madness of the market they'd come from. It was a serene, soft noise compared to the cacophony of magic and madness.

"I do feel kind of bad that we got to bail out of cleaning," Claire admitted.

Jim nodded, watching a pelican swoop over the coast for fish. "Tell you what. We'll get Tobes and Darci a nice honeymoon package like this and cover for them if they end up tying the knot. And I'll cook up a nice seafood dinner for everyone when we get back."

"Ooh, that sounds really nice. I'll help in the kitchen. I bet the trolls would love crab shells. I can even help transport it with these awesome boots." She took another chip. "You know what? It was kind of fun to play a prince. It's neat the book's creator would give it that much flexibility."

"She could go through the story any way she wanted, from any role. Heh, kind of like an open world RPG." Claire nodded and Jim glanced at her. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that Nomura kissing Blinky woke him up in the story? Does she have feelings for him?"

"She's been low key crushing on him for a while." Jim's eyes widened. "She's been subtle," Claire explained. "I've only noticed because…well, she looks at him sometimes the way I catch you looking at me when you think I don't see."

"…Huh. That actually makes sense of a few things." Jim took a sip of his drink. "I get why you covered for her you know. She wouldn't like telling him something like that when she wasn't ready. But all the same, I kind of hope she does. I think they suit each other, weirdly enough."

Claire grinned. "A brilliant warrior and a bold scholar. I like that idea."

* * *

The sound of Nomura's certain knocking made Blinky look up. She was lingering outside his alcove. "Nomura. Please, come in. I think we've nearly got things sorted." He gestured to his books. "Those dastardly children Hansel and Gretel got into everything looking for food! I hope that witch gives them a lesson in respecting the personal space of others."

"Not even remotely how the story goes, Blink." Nomura entered and sat on one of the upended crates he used for seating. "Market stalls are all cleaned up, kids are down for the night, and we got a goodnight text from Jim and Claire."

"So we did." Blinky smiled down at his phone. "I am so glad they got to go back. We must send the fairies something as a token of appreciation for those marvelous boots!"

"Blinky. I need to talk to you." Nomura was looking at him in a very strange way. Uncertain, perhaps. It wasn't something Blinky would ever associate with her. "You heard about the book, right? Why it was made?"

"Yes. It's very sad, isn't it?" Blinky turned to face her more directly in his seat. "Is that troubling you?"

"No. Not in itself. I've seen plenty of people die of every cause you can imagine." Nomura glanced aside and Blinky noticed for the first time that she was fiddling with her hair. "The part that bothers me is that he never got that message to his daughter. As far as we know, he died without her hearing a goodbye from him. I guess I've been thinking about a few things I'd regret not saying if something ever happened to me. That's all."

"Oh." Blinky nodded. "Is there something you need to tell me then?"

The fiddling became a little faster. She looked directly at her, green eyes brilliant. "Kind of. But can you promise we'll still be friends after I tell you?"

Blinky was quiet. What could she want to say that she thought might make him not want to be her friend? The thought worried him. "I suppose so. I can't really think of anything that would make me not want to be friends with you."

"That's good to hear." Nomura stopped fidgeting and appeared calm and cool, as if what she were about to say was a relief. "Blinky, I like you."

He waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he said, "Oh. I…like you too." He frowned. "I thought friends were supposed to like each other."

Nomura's eyes slid shut. "I meant 'like' in a less platonic way." Blinky's mouth opened a little and he studied her serene face. There was no hint of a joke in it. Her eyes opened again and her pupils seemed a little bigger than usual. She was nervous, he realized.

Oh. Oh, that kind of like. Blinky closed his mouth, considering. "I see." He put his hands together in thought. "I confess I'm…well, surprised really. I'm quite a bit older than you after all."

Nomura raised a brow. "Blink, once you've hit two centuries, your dating pool has limits. Besides, Strickler and Barbara make it work."

Blinky was glad trolls couldn't blush very well. "No, I just…well, I'm a bit of an old fogey, so to speak. You're young and lively and…well, very beautiful. And I don't really match your former love interest in any way."

Nomura suddenly smirked. "Maybe I've just got a thing for the color blue?" Blinky sputtered, choking on air. "I'm kidding Blinky." She ran a hand over her hair, sweeping it neatly over her shoulder. "Would it sound strange for me to say I like that you're an old fogey? I like that I can talk ballet with you, talk plans and literature and art. We both like history and books…and we value a lot of the same things. Keeping those crazy kids safe for one." Nomura managed a smile, one that was warmer than usual. "I'm not saying I'm all the way besotted or anything, but I'm very much in like with you. I have been for a while."

"I did wonder…Thanksgiving a few years back did make me consider that might be possible." Blinky glanced down at his hands. "May I ask why you never said anything before? If you've known I mean."

She shrugged. "I didn't know how you felt. And let's be honest, the elder of Trollmarket, trainer and father of one of the greatest Trollhunters, dating a traitorous changeling?"

He stiffened. "You're not traitorous. You joined us and have proven yourself loyal."

"Technically I betrayed Gunmar. But the way you don't like me downing myself is really sweet." She let out a gust of breath. "So. What do we do now? Where do you want things to go from here?"

Blinky twiddled his fingers. "I must admit I've little experience with this sort of thing. Romantic endeavors I mean. But it seems as if people must spend time together and get to know each other even better to see if such a thing would work. That seems to be key for many types of relationships. So…perhaps we should continue as we are? Enjoying each other's company?" Nomura tilted her head and Blinky added, "For what it's worth, I am rather much in 'like' with you as well. So let us just see how things go."

Nomura's shoulders relaxed at last. He hadn't even realized how straight they were. "I'm really glad you said that. I like spending time with you."

"And I you, my friend." Blinky turned toward his herb drawers. "Why don't we enjoy some tea together and you can explain these fairy tales to me? I feel like I'm missing out on some details. Why exactly do the bears eat porridge? And the three little pigs must not have been very little if they were capable of masonry."

She grinned at him. "Pour me a tall Darjeeling, Blinky."

The End

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this lighter tale. 'What Only We Could Do' is in the works and I look forward to releasing the first chapter hopefully within the next month or so. Thank you for all your patience and encouragement, and I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.


End file.
